


Laços de sangue

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [12]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Summary: Parte 1
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521





	1. Chapter 1

"Eu não entendo isso. Você não quer pensar sobre isso de novo? "

Foreman estava parado na porta do quarto, os braços cruzados, balançando os quadris casualmente, enquanto Chase sistematicamente jogava suas coisas em sua mala de viagem. Os livros seriam os mais difíceis de transportar. Ao contrário do que ele esperava, a caixa tinha sido bastante pesada e ele teria preferido deixar a literatura preparatória com Foreman. Quem teria protestado corretamente. Seu apartamento era pequeno e, além disso, ele não podia fazer nada com teologia.

Ele se arrastou debaixo da cama para pescar uma meia perdida. "Você não me quer de volta, hein?"

Com um suspiro, Foreman olhou para as pontas dos sapatos. Ele usava tênis com terno e gravata que combinavam House com a cor dos cadarços. Estranho.

"Não é, e você sabe disso. Eu nem estou falando sobre sua carreira sacerdotal, que estaria condenada de qualquer maneira - quero dizer, porque você trabalha em casa há tanto tempo", acrescentou ele apressadamente quando Chase olhou para ele.

"Não tem nada a ver com sua crença, o que não quero duvidar, mas você não é um samaritano. Exceto quando se trata delevai como parece. E há um perigo, Chase. Você está tão apegado a House que eu preferiria que você voltasse para seu próprio apartamento ou ficasse comigo até que o feitiço que você pendurou no seu pescoço se esvaia. Você não vê como ele a leva? "

Chase passou rapidamente por ele para pegar a escova de dentes e a navalha do banheiro. "Mas de repente você é um. Um samaritano. Quem tem que me salvar de House. "

"Droga, sim, chame assim por minha causa. Eu não me sinto bem com vocês dois. Você nunca fala comigo ou com Cameron. Talvez ele esteja fazendo coisas que você não pode falar por vergonha - "

"Ele está me incomodando com o pau", Chase esclareceu ironicamente. “E eu amo isso.” Apesar de sua abordagem racional de empacotar, a maldita bolsa não se fechou e ele se sentou, cerrando os dentes. "Apenas me ajude."

Foreman se aproximou para puxar o zíper. "Não é divertido. Eu estou realmente preocupada Você sempre foi um pouco diferente de nós, Cameron e eu. Mais sensível. Você não vai gostar disso, mas eu vou lhe dizer como amigo, não como colega. Pessoas como você são fáceis de influenciar, podem ser rapidamente colocadas no caminho errado. Você é a vítima ideal para House. Você acha mesmo que ele te mantém fora do sentimentalismo? Ou porque ele gosta de você? Então você seria mais ingênuo do que parece. Ele quer ter poder sobre você, profissional e privadamente. "

Chase bufou.

Como ele havia encontrado temporariamente asilo com Foreman e não tinha certeza se deveria continuar a contestar seu futuro como médico ou como jesuíta, o neurologista tentava cuidar dele como um irmãozinho, cuja boca foi fechada depois de comer. limpo.

"Apenas deixe pra lá, ok? Você não me conhece muito bem e até agora não se importou. Você e Cameron, cuidem da sua vida, não da minha.

"Amigos estão lá para cuidar, Chase."

"E House é minha. Mente? "

Quando ele passou pelo limiar da porta da frente, Foreman o segurou e o virou na direção dele com um movimento de rubor. Surpreso com a facilidade com que Foreman o girou, ele ofegou e depois olhou diretamente para os lábios escuros e cheios.

"House não é amiga de ninguém. Nem o seu, mesmo que ele o faça. Em algum momento, ele não será mais legal com você. Logo ele quer mais. Mais poder, mais dependência. É imprevisível. Um louco. Mas uma coisa é certa: nunca mudará. Nem para você, nem para Wilson ou Stacy. "

Um pouco inseguro da urgência de seu discurso, Chase olhou para cima. Os olhos redondos e macios do capataz de repente pareciam severos, quase assustadores. "Ele conhece o seu ponto dolorido e vai perfurá-lo até você gritar - e nesse caso, isso pode ser tomado literalmente. Ele adora humilhar os outros. "

Chase se libertou novamente, farejando com desprezo, sua boca torceu em um sorriso contorcido que ele gostaria que fosse mais confiante. Felizmente, Foreman não colocaria sua ansiedade na balança de ouro.

"Isso foi uma vez", disse ele. “Eu não teria acreditado antes, mas até House pode mudar. Obrigado mesmo assim por tudo. Eu vou pegar os livros amanhã. "

Foreman lutou consigo mesmo por um momento, isso era evidente antes de ele pegar Chase em seus braços um pouco mais ou menos. Na verdade, ele esperava um tapinha curto e robusto no ombro. A bolsa deslizou para o chão, e Chase ficou perplexo, encostado no homem negro forte que tinha o queixo por cima do ombro e as mãos em volta da cintura. Ele permaneceu no fundo, na alça da mala de viagem. Ele engoliu em seco. Foreman era um homem musculoso, que você não viu à primeira vista. Mas tudo em seu corpo parecia duro e aço.

"Ei", Foreman murmurou. "Você sempre pode voltar se houver problemas. Eu gostei de ter você comigo. Foi uma boa mudança. E eu realmente gostei do seu Rice Krispies. Eu sempre tomo chocolate.

Ele piscou para ele como se estivesse brincando.

~~~

Quando ele virou na rua do ponto de ônibus, ele podia ver House de longe. Apoiando-se na bengala, ele ficou na frente da porta e esperou por ele. Uma sensação quente inundou seu estômago e ele começou a correr, apesar da sacola pesada.

House relaxou os ombros aliviados. Eles só se separaram uma hora atrás, quando Chase e Foreman foram atrás dele para pegar suas coisas. E, no entanto, House sentira sua falta, temia que ele mudasse de idéia e ficaria acordado para sempre.

Alguns passos à frente, o garoto deixou cair a bagagem e se jogou nos braços quase tempestuosamente, fazendo-o cambalear.

"Whoa whoa. Não esqueça que você está aleijado.

"Casa", ele murmurou, pegando sua camisa. Aparentemente, ele queria dizer outra coisa, mas a reprimiu e não disse nada. Um pouco envergonhado, ele alisou o tecido da camisa já amassada e voltou para pegar a bolsa.

Algo o estava incomodando. Assim que ele entrou, ele fugiu para a cozinha. Ele havia rejeitado fortemente a proposta de House de terminar o dia com José na comemoração do dia. Embora estivesse brincando e cozinhando na frente do fogão, como de costume, House sentiu como se tivesse recebido um estranho. Um garoto de au pair que era muito tímido quando chegou para se juntar à família.

Depois de um tempo, o cheiro de milho queimado chegou ao seu nariz. Ele mancou até a fonte do mal e encontrou Chase olhando distraidamente para a panela. Os vegetais ferveram alegremente. Ele abaixou o fogo e Chase começou quando ele finalmente acordou de seu transe.

"Oh ... me desculpe", ele gaguejou. "Eu queria ... desculpe ..."

Suas pálpebras caíram. House ficou atrás dele, acariciando seus quadris e coxas estreitos quando ele sussurrou ousadamente no ouvido de Chase. 

"Devo olhar para você, seus novos ferimentos? Então você tem que deixar as calças para baixo. Espero que ele use lubrificante. "

"Não é ... engraçado."

Ele brincava com o cabelo, enrolava uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. A outra mão amassou levemente seu lombo, e Chase ficou na ponta dos pés, indignado. Como se ele pudesse se safar. No entanto, ele também conhecia esse sinal como aprovação, como um indicador de excitação. Ele continuou gentilmente, mas sem preconceitos. Ele não queria gastá-lo em seu primeiro dia de trabalho regular após a retirada de House. Ele deveria ver que não o forçou a fazer nada. Que ele o considerava igual em particular.

"Foreman bagunçou você assim? Vou prepará-lo se ele se atreve a tocar em você. Ninguém toca na minha princesinha. "

"Ele não ..." ele começou, parando e mordendo o lábio inferior. Curiosamente, ele havia gostado do abraço de Foreman. Havia algo que ia além da colegialidade.

Isso não o deixou desconfortável, e ele notou uma atratividade impressionante nas características negróides de Foreman que ele nunca havia notado antes. O que o mergulhou na confusão sem fundo. E se Foreman estivesse certo sobre House? Ele era excepcionalmente gentil com ele, às vezes muito gentil.

Porque Para deixar tudo mais fundo? Ele deveria aceitar a oferta de Foreman para se proteger? Mas quanto tempo isso iria dar certo? Seria tudo bem?

Nas três semanas sem casa, ele só vira Foreman à noite quando retornou da clínica. Ele já havia dormido muitas vezes. Agora que eles tinham a mesma lista novamente, passariam mais tempo juntos se ele ficasse com ele. Ao pensar nisso, ele se sentiu um informante. Em sua mente, ele traiu House. Cuja fragrância o deixou tonto. Ele ainda conseguiu. O feitiço, como Foreman o chamara, não perdeu nenhum de seus efeitos.

Ele respirou fundo e girou. Os braços dele envolveram House e os lábios roçaram o rosto com uma dureza incomum. O homem mais velho ficou confuso por um momento antes de rir baixinho. Não parecia divertido.

Ele moderou as mordidas pressionando os lábios de Chase contra os dele repetidamente; tão leve que ainda era possível ter uma conversa sem House gritando de dor. A impulsividade de seu assistente médico muitas vezes o pareceu completamente inesperado. Desta vez, ela estava quase em pânico. Chase se comportou como um pequeno animal animado que ele mal pegara.

"Robert". Seu primeiro nome foi reservado para conversas sérias; se Chase estivesse com ele, ele deveria estar alarmado. "O que está acontecendo? O que há para provar? "

"Eu não sei", ele respondeu, puxando calorosamente o suéter de House; não estava claro se ele iria tirá-lo, mas House não se importaria. Sua fome física desapareceu de repente. Ele se sentia como Chase, e se não estivesse tão animado, House o levaria à mesa da cozinha. De repente, sentiu calor quando pressionou os dedos na artéria carótida de Chase. O pulso estava alto, o que não o surpreendeu. Ele podia literalmente ver seu coração disparado no peito. Chase lutou para encontrar uma pergunta que parecia preocupá-lo.

"Eu sou sua garota?"

House o forçou a manter contato visual. "Você gostaria de ser?"

"Talvez ... melhor que isso ..." De repente, ele virou a cabeça para o lado e franziu a testa.

O que estava errado? Foreman o encheu de medicamentos de marca que estavam ficando populares no gueto? Foi exatamente assim que ele se comportou. Mas suas pupilas não eram notáveis, reagiram à luz e ele também pôde descartar febre. A única pergunta era o que ele queria ouvir. De alguma forma, ele teve que controlar sua turbulência.

"Escute. Você não é minha garota, porque então eu teria que chamá-la de Roberta. Isso foi dito e muito idiota. Eu não queria ofendê-lo em sua masculinidade. Você é um jovem bonito e desejável. Meu Ganimedes. "

A resposta errada. Embora ele se acalmasse um pouco, ele abaixou a cabeça e parecia estar chorando. Sua testa doía dolorosamente no peito de House. Antes que ele realmente soubesse o que estava fazendo, ele levantou Chase na prateleira da cozinha para que ficasse no nível dos olhos. Sua voz soou paciente, mas foi preciso esforço para não gritar com ele.

"Fale comigo."

“Eu não sou desejável.” Ele cuspiu a palavra como se fosse contra ele ou passou por seus lábios como um termo estranho pela primeira vez.

"Sim, você é", disse House. A pele tensa não parecia estar sob as pontas dos dedos. Macio e aveludado. Ele deveria ter se acostumado a essa altura, mas ainda estremeceu quando tocou a tez fina. "E muito mais. Eles são adoráveis e um mistério. Isso não é menosprezo. Pelo contrário. Eu poderia ter deixado você para Foreman ou os irmãos do mosteiro, se você estivesse lá apenas para satisfazer minha libido. Eu posso fazer isso muito bem sozinho. Preciso de você porque somos amigos. Somos nós? Talvez um pouco mais, mas esse não é o fim do mundo. "

Corando, ele escondeu o rosto novamente e assentiu. "Eu quero ficar com você", ele disse calmamente. "Por favor."

“Eu até insisto.” Ele pegou o rosto entre as mãos. Os olhos pareciam desesperados.

"Eu não sou seu prisioneiro. Se eu quiser ir, você não deve me parar. "

Ele deslizou elegantemente da prateleira para baixo, passando por House, que o observou ponderar. Ele teve que deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo. O que talvez não estivesse errado. A situação o havia perturbado. Ele nunca seria capaz de ignorar a atratividade de Chase. Ele gradualmente percebeu que o garoto não via sua aparência como um presente de Deus, mas como uma maldição.

Se ele fosse honesto consigo mesmo, a aparência de Chase havia contribuído significativamente para contratá-lo no PPTH. O fato de ele estar ansioso por aprender, inteligente e disposto a aprender tinha que ser descoberto e havia sido um ponto de bônus em seu emprego. Mas ele não tinha conseguido tirar os olhos dele desde o início, quando estava meditando sobre os arquivos do escritório, os ridiculamente longos fios de pônei caindo sobre seu rosto. Como ele mastigou a caneta esferográfica, ficou satisfeito com um elogio raramente expresso. Não que ele estivesse lutando por um vínculo pessoal, como era o caso agora. Mas ele se sentiu privilegiado, não podia negar isso. Poucos conheciam Chase como ele o conhecia.

Ele jogou a comida podre no lixo e ligou a televisão depois de se certificar de que Chase havia desaparecido no quarto e pegou um livro lá que ele certamente não leria.

Ele estava na cama quando entrou no quarto por volta das duas horas. Ele se despiu em silêncio, mas descobriu que Chase não estava dormindo, mas estava agitando o canto da colcha.

“Você está bem?” Ele perguntou enquanto puxava as cobertas. Aparentemente não, porque seus olhos eram traiçoeiros. Ele não disse nada, estendeu a mão e tocou House no ombro.

"Às vezes eu gostaria de ter mais de você", ele sussurrou timidamente. "E então eu tenho medo de mim mesma. Não tenho - não o contrário."

"Certamente que não. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Menos do que eu de qualquer maneira. Eles são jovens e, portanto, erráticos. Eu, por outro lado, deveria saber melhor. Ainda assim, é provavelmente melhor não fazermos um grande negócio com isso. Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim. Se houver mais, nós dois não podemos evitar (foi legal conosco, não se lembra? ). Não se torture. Eu só lavo sua roupa se você concordar. Como antes. "

Ficou quieto por um tempo. House pensou que Chase estava dormindo, mas ele respondeu novamente.

"Eu não encontraria nada de ruim nisso, embora devesse. É pecador pensar nisso sozinho. Você acha que eu sou pervertida? "

"Você realmente quer saber? Se você quer mais de mim do que o que você já tem, basta ser pervertido. Especialmente quando não consigo me medir contra você. Eu não sou legal nem bonito e na verdade sou velho demais para você. "

No escuro, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou o pescoço de Chase, acariciando seu polegar. Um som assustado saiu de sua garganta quase silenciosamente.

"Você precisa de um pai e, como você não é mais uma criança, mas um homem, ocasionalmente pense no que os homens sempre pensam de acordo com as estatísticas e projete seus desejos não tão secretos em mim. Não é ruim. Eles agem humanamente, têm sentimentos e problemas humanos para admiti-los. Você deve apenas ponderar o último. Eu pessoalmente não tenho problemas com você, talvez isso acalme você. "

Ele suspirou e tremeu e virou-se para o outro lado. House continuou a segurá-lo. Chase parecia se contorcer sob suas garras.

"Ou há algo mais? Você vai ser infiel comigo? "

"Não", ele disse com uma voz rouca. "Não há mais ninguém."

"Então tente dormir."

~~~

Ele pensou nas palavras de House por um longo tempo. Ele não estava de forma alguma tranqüilizado. Não foi o relacionamento com ele que o roubou do sono. Mas indiretamente. Por causa da atenção de House, ele havia escolhido um caminho que tinha dificuldade em seguir. A idéia de não encontrar o caminho de volta o incomodava. Ele não queria House ou Foreman, mas de alguma forma o sentimento tomou conta de que sua tristeza e como ele lidava com os dois frustravam seus planos. Desanimado, ele pressionou o rosto no travesseiro.

"Chase".

Ele começou de repente. Ele acreditava em House adormecido há muito tempo.

"Esqueci meus comprimidos ..."

"Eu atendo."

Ele gentilmente assobiou de volta, segurando seu braço. Os músculos ficaram tensos.

"Fique. Eles são suficientes para mim. "

Chase entendeu. Ele colocou a mão na perna doente, massageando-a levemente. Pelo canto do olho, ele viu o recipiente de Vicodin na mesa de cabeceira. House só deveria ter alcançado. Em vez disso, ele o alcançou. Ele sentiu algo do seu conflito e teve medo de perdê-lo novamente. O pensamento o fez engasgar.

"Eu não vou", disse ele, mas House já estava dormindo.

~~~

Embora não fosse fácil, ele evitou Foreman e ainda se comunicava com ele o mais livremente possível sobre as preocupações do paciente. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Chase pensou ter visto algo nos olhos do colega que o perturbava, às vezes até o irritava. Seu pedido para prestar atenção nele era tão intrusivo que o interesse de House logo despertou e seu olhar afiado voou para frente e para trás entre os dois.

Finalmente, o que Chase tinha medo aconteceu: ele e Cameron saíram da sala com o pretexto de esclarecer algumas divergências com Foreman sobre o paciente. O que era suspeito. Ele nunca usou uma desculpa para falar com um deles em particular, especialmente porque não havia notado diferenças no Chase entre o neurologista e o nefrologista.

Com uma sensação desconfortável, ele seguiu o rabo de cavalo de Cameron para o quarto do hospital.

House demorou-se, encarando Foreman enquanto ele descansava na cadeira do escritório e esticava as pernas compridas na mesa. Ele pegou a bola de tênis em silêncio e a deixou cair confortavelmente de uma mão para a outra.

“O quê?” Foreman se aproximou dele de forma inapropriada e agressiva após alguns segundos, mais rápido do que ele suspeitava. Ele estava nervoso. “Não roubei meu tempo e, surpreendentemente, concordamos com o paciente. A menos que você mude de idéia em dois minutos e ela esteja sofrendo de uma forma leve de diarréia que pode ser curada com cola e paus de pretzel.

“Por enquanto, vamos permanecer com potencial doença celíaca até que Chase e Cameron concluam a avaliação sorológica. Acho muito mais interessante agora. Como é a sua vida amorosa? Até onde eu sei, você não compartilhou seu berço com uma ovelha ou menina negra nas últimas semanas .

Foreman reconheceu sua sugestiva conjectura com um rolar de olhos.

"Chase! Eu poderia ter adivinhado. Não preciso responder suas perguntas, mas faço assim mesmo. Eu o abracei porque ele estava desesperado e não sabia para onde ir, profissional e privadamente. Você o perturbou. É quase uma zombaria que você queira me animar em um caso com ele. Como se você pudesse estar com ciúmes! Eles querem possuí-lo como um menino possui um brinquedo. E enquanto discutimos, eu preferia tê-lo visto em alguma faculdade do que em seu departamento.

"Olhe para isso. Se você não bate em concorrentes insultados, está jogando como irmão mais velho. Eu gosto disso. Não tenho ciúmes, Foreman. Eu só quero ter certeza de que você o tratou bem.

Uma risada depreciativa escapou dele, quando Foreman mostrou seus incisivos redondos e fortes. Surpreendentemente, tudo nele era de alguma forma redondo. Os olhos, o crânio raspado, os dentes, a tatuagem entre a raiz do polegar e o dedo indicador. Até seu modo de andar era redondo, flexível como o de uma pantera quando deslizou pelos corredores. House apostou que ele também se sentia assim. Ele era extremamente atraente para um homem negro, não tão ossudo quanto costumava ver afro-americanos.

Bem arrumado, ágil e às vezes um pouco desafiador em relação a ele, era Foreman. Traços de caráter que também caracterizaram Chase, embora a admiração tenha frustrado a rebelião. Mas, diferentemente de Chase, Foreman e House conheciam a arte de dominar de maneira direcionada e quase oculta.

Ele também tinha uma clareza estóica sobre ele, que estava quase além da sua. O que surpreendeu sua idade. Ele estava apenas seis anos à frente de sua loirinha e Cameron, e estava extraordinariamente maduro no começo dos anos trinta.

O Chase, muitas vezes inquieto, precisava de um lugar de descanso, um ombro para se apoiar. E Foreman House também era superior lá: seus ombros eram mais largos. Cheio de músculos e testosterona como o cara todo.

O garoto já tinha gostado de exotismo? E talvez ele tivesse esbarrado nele? Cristo, como ele deveria saber o que estava acontecendo em um cérebro de vinte e poucos anos? Ele passara muito tempo e não estava nem um pouco curioso ou em situação comparável.

Em sua mente, ele viu Chase com Foreman em uma brincadeira divertida; o gatinho selvagem brigou com o grande gato.

Quando essa linha de pensamento metafórica passou por sua cabeça, ele bateu a maçaneta da bengala nos lábios e estreitou os olhos.

"House, esse é o pico. É você quem ... "

A resposta de Foreman passou por ele; Ele levantou a cabeça e se forçou a se concentrar.

"Foi estranho ontem à noite. Desde que ele voltou de você para pegar suas malas. Eu não perguntei a ele qual era o motivo, então pensei, pergunto a você. Em geral, você é mais conversador de qualquer maneira. Eu posso descobrir algo sobre você ou Chase que eu não sabia antes.

Foreman não conseguiu abalar sua audácia. Ainda não. Ele permaneceu calmo, quase amigável, depois de se deixar levar por um momento e passar o entalhador com indiferença. Até a palavra maldita com a qual ele posteriormente a apelidou soou qualquer coisa menos carrancuda. No entanto, já estava borbulhando sob a superfície. Seu peito poderoso se levantou.

"Eu não posso te dizer o que o chateou. Talvez o pensamento de ter que voltar para você. Você é um bastardo, todo mundo sabe disso. Acho que você não colocou no vestiário.

House sorriu para ele. Um sorriso especial que ele manteve para o neurologista. Sem arrogância, sem ironia. A tática funcionou porque um sorriso aberto sempre desarmou um capataz carregado.

"Uhh. Corajoso. Tremo e despedirei você mais tarde por insultar a soberania. Você pelo menos o examinou em busca de fissuras anais causadas por mim quando você já dormiu como um monge ao lado dele? Então talvez eu pudesse entender sua preocupação, mas e daí? Você não se importa muito com Chase, a menos que retire a manteiga do pão. Ou deveria um romance em preto e branco realmente estar no horizonte? Quem está interpretando o escravo de vocês dois? Chase é a mais nova, mas você é negra. Isso torna difícil adivinhar. E você definitivamente deixará o bastardo do lado de fora da porta e se tornará um cordeiro no quarto quando Chase dançar de bermuda.

Ele o aborreceu. O bom de Foreman era que você podia ver todas as emoções emocionais imediatamente.

Rosnando como um touro irritado, ele se virou e saiu do escritório. House não sabia dizer se deveria se divertir ou se ofender. Ele também esperava que Foreman, em sua esperteza, não tivesse explorado os pequenos sinais. Ele estava com ciúmes, ele não podia negar isso. Foreman era mais jovem, mais forte, mais saudável do que ele. Um rival, se ele estava atrás de seu colega. Até agora, ele não invalidara o palpite de House, mas fugira como se fosse pego.

Você é bobo Nem sequer tenho provas. E Chase pode ser magro e sensível, mas ele ainda é um homem que gosta de lidar com garotas .

O que ele mostrou a ele foi feito por respeito, possivelmente gratidão, mas nunca amor. Certa vez, ele admitiu que era mais devotado aos pais falecidos, mas estava confuso ali, duvidoso. Como sempre, desde a drástica experiência em janeiro, a súbita morte de seu pai. Pelo menos em seu trabalho, ele não tinha dúvidas, isso era a coisa mais importante.

No entanto, ele não o abandonaria sem lutar. Chase finalmente desenvolveu seus talentos mais fascinantes nos reinos domésticos. Ele não queria ficar sem eles mais do que seu valioso trabalho de diagnóstico.

Apoiando-se na bengala, ele se levantou para servir café. Sua perna estava mais teimosa e desajeitada do que o habitual hoje.A dor que passou quando ele estava sentado não pôde ser removida. As mãos de Chase estavam faltando, ele queria massagear agora.

Resignado, ele tomou algumas pílulas e investigou os sintomas no quadro. A imagem de Chase nos braços do capataz masculino o incomodava repetidamente até que ele a reconheceu no quadro e vigorosamente enxugou os sintomas com a esponja.


	2. Parte 2

À noite, sentavam-se em frente à televisão e assistiam a uma série antiga tão empoeirada que House não conseguia se lembrar de ter passado por ela com plena consciência. Chase realmente floresceu com tais pérolas. Com sua mãe, ele passou por todas as séries, de Dallas a Thornbirds .

De alguma forma, essas horas o levaram de volta à infância, da qual ele também tinha boas lembranças, apesar da experiência negativa com um alcoólatra. Colocar chips no interior arranhou o pescoço de House Chase, o que o deixou indiferente. Não, isso não era verdade. Ele não era indiferente. Depois de meia hora, ele colocou a mão na coxa direita e acariciou-a quase com carinho. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, House fechou os olhos.

"Eu não estou machucando você?"

"Não", ele respirou, seus dedos agarrando a plenitude sedosa do cabelo e rasgando-o brevemente. "Você faz bem."

"Eu não vou te deixar", ele respondeu. "Se você acha. Ou que eu teria conhecido alguém. "

"Você é um homem livre. Você pode fazer o que quiser. Eu seria o último a proibi-lo. Quanto às suas decisões pessoais, quero dizer. "

"Minha decisão é ficar aqui."

Sua coxa queimava como fogo. Não sei como ele fez isso. Ele adoraria pegar Chase e jogá-lo no sofá para tirar solenemente cada peça de sua roupa. Só de olhar para ele, a pele fina e leve, o corpo impecável. Ele não queria mais.

"Tudo bem. Estou feliz "

Chase puxou as pernas por baixo dele e virou-se para House. "Às vezes não tenho certeza", ele admitiu com franqueza e deu de ombros. "Talvez ingênuo. Não quero que nada mude entre você e eu. Eles são muito importantes para mim. Eu quero que você nunca esqueça isso. "

Quando ele se inclinou para a frente, um fio de cabelo caiu em seu rosto, que House enfiou atrás da orelha. Os dois riram um pouco. O vinho Tenho que ir como qualquer outra coisa. Você deveria ter ficado com a cerveja. Ainda assim, a risada deles foi algo que os uniu naquele momento. Ele gostou de como Chase ria. Soou diferente do esperado quando você ouviu a risada dele pela primeira vez. Crescido e sonoro, e ainda assim infantil, sem nenhum traço de incerteza, que ele acabara de usar como desculpa (para quê? Ingenuidade? Ele não tinha).

Antes que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo, House, com um toque de paixão, vestiu a blusa que o fazia parecer mais jovem do que realmente era e desabotoou cuidadosamente a camisa por baixo. A respiração apressada e pesada de Chase surgiu em seu rosto, e ele deu um gemido quase temeroso quando começou a pular do sofá. House colocou o ombro no torno, impedindo-o de escapar.

"Shh", ele disse, acariciando seu rosto calmo com a mão livre. "Está tudo bem. Quieto. Não tenha medo. Você conhece as regras do jogo. "

Ele não conseguia mais pensar com clareza, mas seus movimentos continuavam controlados. Ele se inclinou para frente, enterrou o rosto no peito nu de Chase, que subia e descia violentamente. De costas, ele sentiu as mãos, que costumava segurar para dobrar as pernas para a esquerda e direita de House. Então ele tirou a camiseta para ele, parecendo surpreendentemente calmo. Na penumbra, ele não podia julgar sua expressão claramente. Mas ele não revelou emoções fortes, no máximo curiosidade.

Kenny Rogers apresentou na televisão um comercial de longa data sobre clássicos da música country.

Ele respirou o cheiro da pele com gosto de salsa de Chase e pensou que estava ficando louco. Quando ele olhou para cima, os olhos do garoto estavam fechados com puro deleite; as pálpebras se contraíram, uma fina camada de suor brilhava no belo arco do lábio superior.

No Stand de Tammy Wynette, perto de seu homem , ele começou a balançar a casa. Era quase cômico, mas Chase não parecia ouvir a música.

House apertou sua pele sensível e fina sobre a clavícula com os lábios antes de se deixar levar pelo ritmo sensualmente lento do jovem. À medida que avançavam, seus corpos se aglomeravam, e House aparentemente conseguiu encontrar a zona erógena de Chase na parte de trás do pescoço, pois o toque fez Chase gemer profundamente e agradavelmente surpreso. Ele virou a cabeça e beijou o pescoço de House como se fosse um agradecimento.

House não sabia mais onde estavam suas mãos, o que ele estava fazendo ou dizendo, que nomes ridículos de animais de estimação, de bebê a querida e Skippy, ele sussurrou no ouvido de Chase. Nenhuma profanação que profanou o momento lhe daria algo barato. Sua ingenuidade romântica o surpreendeu; até Stacy só tinha sido Stacy em suas memórias mais íntimas.

Uma onda de emoções como afeto, êxtase e pena o inundou. Pena porque Chase deixou a suposta infidelidade chegar a isso. O controle estava com ele - House. Ele confiava nele. Como ele confiava em um parceiro estável, uma mulher que ele conhecia bem.

Ele abriu os botões do jeans, mas depois hesitou. O garoto era tão gostoso, tão inquieto. Ele gritaria e socaria assim que visse a intenção de House. Na situação em que House a manobrara, o pensamento claro estava inicialmente fora; o álcool fez o resto. Pelo comportamento de Chase, House concluiu que ele era muito mais bêbado que ele.

Por outro lado, o fôlego perseguidor e os olhos vidrados - se encontraram os dele - revelaram que ele estava sentindo algo além de medo ou dor.

Talvez - desde que mantivessem contato visual - talvez ele pudesse arrancar Foreman dele. Por um momento bizarro, ele realmente empurrou-o deslizando os dedos pela borda traiçoeira que pulsava apenas para limpar a do Foreman. Entre outras coisas.

Havia uma razão para tê-lo que ele nunca diria em voz alta: ele amava Chase quando brincava com ele porque nenhuma mulher com quem ele já esteve tinha tanto fascínio, um comportamento tão ambivalente colocar como ele. Se ele conseguisse superar seu medo e isso fosse ousado. Foi impressionante e emocionante. Como agora.

Pouco antes da barra de sua cueca boxer, ele telefonou para Räson, onde o primeiro começo de pelos corporais corria em uma linha fina abaixo do umbigo até o púbis. Chase prendeu a respiração, mas seus olhos imploraram para não parar.

Eu adoraria. Só para fazer você feliz no momento. Mas você não me perdoaria uma segunda vez.

"Chase ... nós dois estamos muito bêbados ... eu não quero te machucar ou fazer qualquer coisa que lamentamos depois. Estou tão perto disso ... "

Espero que ele seja capaz de puxar o freio de emergência a tempo. Ele poderia forçando-se a levantar os braços. Ele escovou o cabelo para trás com as duas mãos, endireitando-o com mais força do que pretendia.

De repente, ele se sentiu exausto, a intoxicação (não a causada pelo vinho) diminuiu. Mas ele estava feliz. Também porque, apesar da inegável satisfação sexual, ele permaneceu limpo, moral e mecanicamente. Suas calças estavam secas.

Chase não parecia considerar sua brincadeira tão boa quanto ele. Quando viu as feições de House afrouxarem, ele replicou o sorriso um pouco mal-humorado; a decepção foi evidente. Ou foi um alívio ele ter virado o remo no último segundo? Ele não podia dizer, ele estava com falta de ar para falar.

Ele pressionou Chase em seu coração dolorido, depois o segurou. As pupilas foram aumentadas e ele ofegou. Quando ele começou a falar, House selou a boca com dois dedos e franziu os lábios.

"Sch. Está tudo bem, você está seguro. Eu só queria olhar para você. Que estávamos tão longe ... isso foi um erro. Me desculpe "

Depressão nublou os olhos de Chase e ele suspirou. O último pouco de felicidade desapareceu do rosto de House. Algo deu errado.

Sem uma palavra, Chase se afastou e balançou as pernas do sofá. Então ele deu alguns passos, virou-se e olhou para o mais velho. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era cerrar os punhos, e House ficaria congelado de admiração. Só o seu olhar era suficiente para lhe dizer que ele teria gostado de uma maneira diferente de terminar a noite.

"Você é um covarde", ele disse suavemente. "Porque eu sou homem? Eles não são nem metade tão convencionais em particular quanto na clínica. "

Era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta. Não havia o que responder e Chase não esperava uma resposta. Mais uma vez ele se virou e foi para o banheiro, mantendo sua postura bastante decente; ele não cambaleou.

Ele poderia ousar mostrar a ele como realmente era? Correndo atrás dele, atacando seu corpo magro e flexível e rasgando as roupas caras, esfregando-o contra um grunhido e muito mais? Seria nada além do que ele já havia passado e o que o havia traumatizado. De uma só vez, a destruição teria sido destruída, que eles construíram laboriosamente desde então.

Então, novamente, talvez ele estivesse esperando por isso. House não era estranho. Mas o contato mais íntimo que ele tinha atualmente. E Chase apenas um humano. Uma incrivelmente sensual sob a superfície sóbria.

Somente House teve o privilégio de apreciar essa sensualidade, que ele reprimiu com tanto rigor, e apenas em momentos especiais. Talvez Chase tenha até mirado e ficado bêbado por causa disso. Excessividade não era o estilo dele.

Agora ele se arrependia de sua relutância.

"Chase".

Ele levantou a cabeça, olhou por cima do ombro quase esperançoso. Brilhou em seus olhos. Sua mão ficou na maçaneta da porta, como se quisesse abrir uma rota de fuga, se House ainda tivesse pensamentos estúpidos, cumprisse o desejo que desejava e que, no entanto, estava ansioso para enfrentar. O que ele considerou inevitável porque "não fez as coisas pela metade". Ele tentou aceitá-lo como um parceiro estável - como um parceiro - com quem se compartilhava alegria e sofrimento e também a cama. Foi meio que comovente. Tão ingênuo. Mas não em um sentido negativo. 

A razão para a oscilação entre querer e recusar não era apenas o trauma. Seria mais fácil para House, já que Chase não tinha representação masculina. Ele fez, no entanto, especialmente porque ele era mais alto e mais forte que Chase. Entregar-se a alguém fisicamente superior exigia uma boa dose de coragem. Que ele poderia ter tido hoje. No entanto, a oportunidade se foi.

A camisa estava pendurada na cintura, que deslizava levemente na cintura, e ele a recolheu na frente. Ele nunca causou uma impressão tão descuidada e vulnerável nele. A emoção aumentou novamente nele, que ele reprimiu com algum esforço.

"Eu sei que você quer, e também que você sabe a resposta para sua pergunta. Você também sabe por que eu deixei você se mexer? Porque eu sei que você ficará enquanto for virgem. "

A metáfora parecia um pouco mal sucedida. Ainda assim, Chase entendeu; Vermelhidão aumentou em suas bochechas. Ele bufou com desdém, virou-se e finalmente desapareceu no banheiro.

House aumentou o som da televisão, na qual um oeste de Charles Bronson agora tremeluzia. Embora ele o visse novamente quando saiu do banheiro, ele não conseguiu falar com ele.

~~~

Foreman o perseguiu. Ele podia ouvi-lo respirando ou correndo atrás dele, mesmo quando ele corria pelos corredores sozinho ou com a companhia de Cameron. Para piorar as coisas, House parecia sentir algo novo em sua relação de trabalho; ele o mandava sozinho com Foreman com mais frequência do que o normal. Ele provavelmente estava espionando eles.

Deus, ele se tornou realmente paranóico! Como se House pudesse pegá-los no armário de vassouras.

Como o exame sorológico ainda não havia sido concluído, House solicitou o paciente para endoscopia. O que um assédio significava para os médicos e para a pobre mulher; foi o terceiro desde que ela foi internada. De qualquer forma, ela foi pouco testada em hospital, então estava com vergonha e nervosa. Chase podia simpatizar com ela e concordou em sedá-la para análise sob comando de cima. Foreman tocou enquanto iniciava um bate-papo particular.

"Está tudo bem com você e House?"

"Hum."

A imagem do monitor chamou toda a atenção dele. Ele não conseguia explicar por que House estava tão cansado do paciente. Ainda assim, ele esperava que o diagnóstico preliminar dela, que era doença celíaca, ainda não estivesse muito avançado. Caso contrário, seria um caso para o Dr. Wilson. House pode ter pensado da mesma forma.

Era raro ele ter simpatia pelos pacientes, mas não utópico. A sra. Barton tinha a idade de House, solteira, não tinha família e parecia mais girada. A esse respeito, o pensamento de que o chefe poderia estar preocupado com ela porque ele fazia paralelos para ele não era tão absurdo. Sua medida preventiva de sedação falou por isso. Ele sentiu pena dele.

"Ei. Eu estou falando com você. "

Como se estivesse acordando de um sonho, ele se levantou e endireitou as costas, girando parcialmente no eixo. Seus olhos acidentalmente caíram na prateleira da porta.

House. Tão longe no escuro que você só conseguia entender se o conhecia bem, o brilho dos olhos brilhantes, a expressão um tanto demoníaca na meia-luz. Ele engoliu em seco e se virou. Aquele Foreman não o notou! Chase era o único obstáculo visual entre ele e o chefe. E agora ele percebeu por que House ordenara que o paciente fosse anestesiado, e não apenas por simpatia pela pobre sra. Barton.

Ele queria ver se os dois colegas saíam de si mesmos. Pelo menos com Foreman, seu plano funcionou, porque ele aproveitou imediatamente a oportunidade que House lhe ofereceu através do paciente que se afastara.

"Eu gostaria de vê-lo novamente", ele tateou. "Sem jaleco. Nas últimas semanas, raramente tivemos a oportunidade de discutir assuntos particulares ou de nos conhecermos melhor. O que é meio estranho depois que vivemos juntos em um espaço tão pequeno. E eu nem achei desconfortável. O que eu nunca pensei quando você trabalhou comigo. "

Seus lábios formaram o nome de House, com um demonstrativo de volta a House. Mas Foreman foi em frente. Ele olhou para o paciente e balançou a cabeça, sorrindo para si mesmo. "Ok, isso pareceu estúpido. O que eu queria dizer é que quero convidar você para uma cerveja. Ou seja o que for. Talvez uma refeição. "

Havia um tom em sua voz que não soava como costumava ser quando tomavam um drinque do lado de fora - geralmente três deles - depois do trabalho. Ele se espremeu, pegando a frase principal do caso. “Coloque-os em uma dieta sem glúten como eles. Podemos descartar a atrofia por microvilos com base na idade. Se ela responder, House tem o diagnóstico dele. "

"Eu não tenho nada antes desta noite. Você? "

"Não", ele disse, amaldiçoando sua honestidade internamente. Foreman sorriu amplamente. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito, como todos os negros.

"Tudo bem. Então eu convido você para o meu italiano. "

Quando ele olhou em volta, House não estava mais lá. Desapareceu como um fantasma. Talvez ele tivesse acabado de imaginar. Isso não mudou o fato de ele estar chateado com a oferta de Foreman, mas ainda mais com sua incapacidade de traí-lo. Além disso, ele pode não ter mentido.

House estava sempre tramando algo, e ele gostava de participar; seja uma noite em um restaurante espanhol ou assistindo TV. Pena que não era quarta-feira. Então Wilson costumava vir para o poker. Ele poderia ter elegantemente circunavegado o convite e pedido que Foreman o fizesse sem ter um motivo para ficar de mau humor.

~~~

Ele não deveria ter aceito. Isso significa que ele não tinha um. Estritamente falando. Foreman o pegou de surpresa. Pelo resto do dia, ele se sentiu mal, tentando não encontrar House sozinho no escritório, que era como sempre do lado de fora, mas poupou Chase. Um tapa verbal na cara tinha que levar Foreman, mas Cameron o levou ao calor branco várias vezes hoje, e ele às vezes reagiu com tanta agressividade que seus braços estavam quase chorando. Não era um bom sinal de que ele estava levando toda a sua frustração aos colegas em vez dele.

Independentemente disso, o comportamento de House o lisonjeava estranhamente, pois mostrava que ele não era indiferente a ele.

Cameron estendeu a antena enquanto reexaminava o histórico médico da sra. Barton em busca de doenças e distúrbios herdados. Assustado com o toque dela, ele estremeceu e largou a caneta.

"Como vai você? Eu acho que você está pálida. Está tudo bem? Ela se sentou em frente a ele e dobrou as mãos entre as coxas. Se ao menos ela não viesse com sua casa - é um passeio de saco pervertido .

"Claro."

Ela colocou a mão no braço dele e o pregou na mesa. "Casa é decente?"

Gemendo, ele a iludiu.

"Oh, Cameron."

"Desculpe, estou preocupada. Só não consigo acreditar que você mora com ele e não parece ter nenhum problema com ele. Porque isso significaria que você é mais como ele do que eu pensava. E isso seria uma razão para eu nunca mais fazer nada com você. "

Os olhos dele examinaram o rosto dela e a morena, cabelos amarrados, que agora, no final do serviço, caíam sobre seus ombros em mechas encaracoladas. Ela era bonita e ele gostava dela. Não que ele estivesse atraído por ela, essa fase foi marcada depois que ele percebeu o quão inescrupuloso ela o havia usado. House usou? A decepção seria ilimitada. Ele havia sido ferido muitas vezes. Também de pessoas em quem ele pensava poder confiar. O que deixou claro para ele que era um erro.

Mas House - ele não era realmente melhor que todo mundo? Ele não queria acreditar nisso. Era o apoio dele que ele precisava, que o ajudara em um momento difícil. E ele ainda se beneficiou disso. Por outro lado, House por ele, sua empresa. Ele não teria achado possível se o homem mais velho não testemunhasse para ele todos os dias. Principalmente apenas com um olhar, um gesto - mas ocasionalmente com apreciação, conversas e - parecia aborrecido, mas não podia ser negado - ternura pela qual ele estava com fome desde que era pequeno. E com essa atitude em relação a House, House fortaleceu sua autoconfiança, provavelmente sem sequer pretender.

"Eu pensei que você adorava House."

"Não seja bobo. Ele é nojento. De repente, ela se assustou. " É por isso que você está com ele? Levar horas na esperança de me encontrar quando a aula terminar e você tiver mudado para uma segunda casa?

Isso não poderia ser verdade. Ele encolheu os ombros desconfortavelmente, pisou um pouco com raiva no local e olhou para o relógio.

"Terminamos, Cameron. Trabalhamos bem juntos e continua assim, ok? Eu não preciso mais disso. "

“House te curou.” O cinismo com o qual ela discutiu também surgiu de algumas lições do Mestre.

"Talvez", ele murmurou em seu café, que estava frio. "Mas isso seria da minha conta sozinho."

Havia uma expressão nos olhos de Cameron que flutuava entre preocupação e ciúmes. "Ele está dormindo com você?"

De repente, ele pulou e derramou o café, cujas manchas ela estava apenas protegendo os arquivos. Ele sabia que sua reação era traiçoeira, mas não se importava no momento. De fato, deveria ser.

No piano, Allison.

Sem alucinação, sem sonho. Certo? Às vezes, ele não tinha certeza, e House também, que não respondeu, exceto uma vez na primeira manhã após a retirada.

Mas a caminho de casa, com os dentes cerrados e em casa no banheiro, ele encontrou evidências.

Graças a Deus Foreman já estava no hospital e jogara as roupas manchadas na máquina de lavar, tomava banho e chorara um pouco de espanto para si e para House. Foi legal com ele. Tão bom que ele teria que fazê-lo novamente. E ele sabia que estava curando e House não era de forma alguma o convencionalista de que o acusara ontem. Com sua disposição de aceitar sua oferta sem palavras de maneira tão surpreendentemente empática, ele tirou o maior medo de humilhação e dor e recompensou a confiança de Chase nele.

Mas talvez a resposta dele não tenha sido uma mentira. Talvez ele realmente não se lembrasse disso.

Chase se arrependeu em parte disso, em parte ele estava feliz por isso. Em retrospecto, House pode desprezá-lo. House, que lidou com o assunto tão naturalmente que todos no departamento sabiam sobre sua preferência por sexo comercial. Jogos, sim, ele gostava deles. Naquela noite, começou como um consolo pela separação e se tornou uma paixão sensível. Chase não ajudaria sua memória; ao contrário, ele teria mordido a língua. Seu limite pubiano era mais baixo que o de House.

"Nenhuma resposta também é uma resposta", Cameron o chamou horrorizado.

~~~

No vestiário, ele se deparou com Foreman. Ele havia tomado banho e estava apenas puxando o suéter por cima da cabeça, que trocou por camisa e gravata depois do trabalho. Depois colocou o cachecol e colocou um corajoso boné roxo na testa antes de vestir o casaco de pêlo de camelo.

Se eles não quisessem pensar em um tópico comum que não fosse o trabalho, a última gota seria a última moda masculina, Chase se consolou. Uma lufada de loção pós-barba se derramou sobre Foreman, e ele bufou as narinas. Afinal, eles não usavam o mesmo depois do barbear, ele e House. House cheirava picante. Mas o que também poderia ser que ele se barbeava com menos frequência.

"Você tem que dizer ao papai ou você vem comigo?"

Não lhe parecia correto não informar House, embora ele provavelmente já soubesse.

Além disso, ele não queria sair com o Foreman. Não foi a primeira vez que eles fizeram algo juntos fora da clínica, mas principalmente Cameron estava lá. Havia também uma tensão estranhamente aquecida entre eles. Esperava que nada em profundidade, tentando convencer-se de que Foreman estava apenas convidando-o a retribuir pelo cereal matinal.

Mas quando ele olhou em seus olhos comoventes, que o olhavam com uma mistura de diversão e interesse, ele se lembrou da previsão de House. Havia algo à espreita lá. No começo, a semelhança nem importava porque os olhos de Foreman estavam faltando. Mas estava lá.

Sua maneira rápida inicialmente o silenciou, e ele balançou a cabeça um pouco irritado e surpreso consigo mesmo. Como Foreman sempre o fazia se sentir manipulado assim que entrava em território pessoal com ele?

O italiano dele era o dela ao virar da esquina. Era quase engraçado e típico de Foreman, que pensava que era muito parecido com House, apesar de ter rejeitado indignadamente semelhanças com o chefe desprezível do departamento de diagnóstico.

Eles foram lá a pé e todos os colegas que comemoraram o fim do dia com presunto de Parma com melão e espaguete aglio e olio puderam vê-los lá. Mas porque não? De fato, ele se sentiu um pouco mais seguro em terreno familiar.

Mario, o garçom, até os levou para a mesa de seus frequentadores com o sofá de couro e trouxe um Chianti para eles. Começou a chuviscar lá fora. Chase de repente se sentiu confortável. Toda a tensão se afastou dele. Foi infundado.

Eles costumavam vir aqui para conversar casualmente ou discutir um caso médico particularmente interessante. Sem surpresas, sem problemas. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que estava gradualmente adaptando o pensamento de House e há quanto tempo ele não estava aqui. José em sua bodega havia ultrapassado Mario.

Foreman não se deixou ser esfarrapado. Antes da refeição, ele pediu a segunda garrafa. Assustou Chase que ele correu a queda cara tão incontrolavelmente, também ou precisamente por causa do fato de ter sido convidado. Ele não se conhecia assim. Mas um sinal de incerteza? De repente, ele desejou que House estivesse lá.


	3. Parte 3

Ele ouviu sua risada cintilante por todo o lugar, embora House tivesse escolhido um lugar na sala privada, de onde ele era invisível para a maioria dos convidados. Aparentemente, o capataz, que era tão calculista em sua vida profissional, entendeu incrivelmente bem com conversa fiada e acabou sendo um encantador; ele abraçou Chase de acordo com todas as regras da arte, envolvendo-o como um tigre atacando.

Sua risada não soou como o que ele deixou ouvir quando eles - House e Chase - estavam sozinhos. Havia algo de antinatural nisso, talvez um tiro de medo que ele tentasse lutar com o álcool. Ele não deveria beber muito.

Mas ele não interferiu, apenas observou os dois homens. Os olhos de Foreman estavam correndo com as bochechas de Chase. Ele parecia feliz consigo mesmo. Se House estivesse em seu lugar, ele também estaria. O ciúme o esfaqueou e ele esfregou a perna amargamente.

Mario ofereceu-lhe uma grappa às custas da casa.

Chase tocou os copos com Foreman novamente. Ele esvaziou o copo de uma só vez. Ele parecia tão bonito que House não conseguia acreditar que seria apenas um jantar entre colegas. Em comparação direta com sua contraparte, ele lembrava o disco élfico do Sonho de uma Noite de Verão de Shakespeare. De repente, Foreman também estava mais ciente de seu lado feminino do que ele desejava.

Foreman (o contraste visual entre eles era maravilhoso; ele descobriu que outros convidados também estavam prestando atenção ao casal incomum) brincou, e Chase riu como se apenas a recompensa pela reação lhe importasse. Porque mesmo para House, o inacreditável capataz podia contar boas piadas. No entanto, ele a avaliou com crescente aborrecimento. A diversão de Chase pode não ser real, mas ele tentou salvar o rosto de Foreman, para agradecer.

Deus ou quem quer que controlasse seu destino sabia o que aconteceria se destruíssem a terceira garrafa de Chianti.

Apenas em termos de idade, Foreman Chase estava muito mais perto do que ele e, portanto, mais capaz de se colocar no lugar dele. Sem mencionar que sua natureza aberta tornou mais fácil para ele se aproximar dele.

A mesa ficou subitamente alarmante e silenciosa. Quando ele examinou o rosto de Chase, toda a alegria e cor se foram. À luz da vela em cima da mesa, os traços atraentes apenas pareciam reviver, porque ele reagiu à mudança de assunto de Foreman sem olhar para o rosto. As outras características - palidez e seriedade abrupta - diziam House mais que uma careta. Foreman se inclinara muito para fora da janela.

House riu secretamente em seu licor.

Chase piscou e pegou o copo de vinho, mas Foreman o impediu de tomar outro gole, apertando o pulso.

Infelizmente, ele estava muito longe para assistir a mudança repentina da conversa. E o esforço de Foreman chegou tarde demais. Chase estava bêbado, seus movimentos indicavam falta de foco. House quase se levantou para libertá-lo de Foreman, que aparentemente agora tinha o garoto onde ele queria que ele estivesse.

"Me desculpe, não deu certo com o Dr. Experiência de Turner. A série de testes foi cancelada depois que você saiu ".

"( Porque eu era o único tolo.) Não quero falar sobre isso. Eu superei isso. "

"Eu não sei, Chase. Eu acho que ninguém nunca passou por isso. Você não fala sobre o assunto com House, fala?

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, olhando para o copo. "Para que? Falar não desfaz nada. "

"Você tem que procurar ajuda."

"Eu tenho."

Uma risada alta, desta vez de Foreman, mas Chase não conseguiu pensar nisso. House teria dado seu braço direito (ou perna direita) se ele pudesse entender a conversa deles.

"Casa?"

"O que há de tão engraçado nisso? Bem, ele não está falando sobre isso, mas acho que é melhor assim. Talvez haja coisas além da sua imaginação que House faz além de conversar. Isso significa mais para mim do que uma conversa ".

Foreman ficou sério. "O que por exemplo?"

"Sexo", disse Chase brevemente, olhando sombriamente para si mesmo. Franzindo a testa, Foreman pediu a sobremesa. House percebeu o quão difícil Chase tinha de se endireitar. Ele apoiou os cotovelos há muito tempo em cima da mesa.

"Eu tenho que ir para casa", ele informou seu companheiro com a língua pesada e depois mordeu o lábio inferior. O clima exuberante se foi. Ele queria ir para House, se jogar nos braços e ficar em silêncio, como faria antes de perguntar o que havia acontecido. E ele poderia optar por contar ou não.

Foi um aspecto muito agradável da vida deles juntos que House participou de sua vida, mas não se impôs, mesmo que soubesse que isso tornaria Chase muito mais fácil. Mas você teve que lidar com algumas coisas por conta própria.

"Venha a mim esta noite", ofereceu Foreman. "Você não está mais sóbrio; você não vai conseguir chegar em casa sozinho. "

"Eu vou de ônibus", ele respondeu desafiadoramente e ficou de pé antes de quase arrancar a toalha da mesa e, assim, a louça. Foreman a lembrou. Chase estava tão bêbado que aceitou a ajuda do colega sem protestar quando Foreman se levantou e o abraçou. Mario falou brevemente com o negro, depois assentiu com um olhar preocupado para Chase e se virou para os outros convidados.

"Droga", repreendeu Foreman quando saiu, arrastando Chase, que parecia lamentável. "Esse não era o ponto. Por que você não me diz que não pode levar nada? "

Ele saiu logo depois deles.

~~~ 

Onde ele estava Meu Deus, seu crânio rugiu. Gemendo, Chase pressionou as duas mãos nas têmporas. O sofá em que ele estava deitado parecia vagamente familiar. O estofamento se derramou do apoio de braço, seus dedos penetrando enquanto ele fazia uma careta para se levantar, e ele cheirou um cheiro azedo em sua camisa. Alguém tirou o suéter; ele estava apenas vestindo sua camiseta.

Um calafrio o sacudiu. A dor se intensificou quando ele tentou mover o pescoço estranhamente rígido, e ele gritou e se deixou afundar. Ele não descansou muito; um líquido amargo encharcou seus lábios e, como estava com sede, bebeu apressadamente e engasgou. Sons moderados chegaram ao ouvido dele.

"Não tão rápido. Lentamente, isso é uma coisa boa. "

Aquele capataz? Ele o trouxe aqui? Por que ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada? Pare. A visita ao restaurante de Mario, onde ele aparentemente ficou bêbado. Mas porque? Por medo? Com medo de magoar House? Ele não sabia mais, e agora parecia estúpido o que ele havia feito. Uma data com os colegas deve ser feita com dignidade.

Fazendo uma careta, ele empurrou o copo meio vazio de água do chuveiro para longe dele. Foreman colocou na mesa baixa à sua frente.

"Diga-me", ele disse. "Dos caras que fizeram isso, do seu tempo com House. Como ele te dobrou de volta. Ele tem isso? Além de alguns desistentes como esse, você parece bastante equilibrado e inacessível. Quase como antes. Qual o segredo dele Ele te deu drogas? Ele não fala com você, você já admitiu isso.

"Não há ... nada ..."

Foreman pediu-lhe a última aspirina. "Ele me disse que tinha culpa pelo que aconteceu com você."

"Ele ... não deve ... é ... minha culpa."

De repente, ele começou a chorar, desmotivado, brincando com a gravata afrouxada de Foreman e jogando-a no chão.

De sua posição agachada de joelhos, Foreman se colocou na frente dele, abraçando-o com seus poderosos braços escuros. Ele cheirava caseiro, apenas "preto". Após o suor masculino, um pouco desalinhado, mas agradável. O tempero velho e penetrante havia evaporado.

"Eu sou o culpado", Chase continuou reclamando, escondendo o rosto no ombro largo e quase rastejando em sua curva. "Eu era tão ingênuo e pensei que eram meus amigos ... só nos conhecemos por alguns dias na loja de apostas. Eu a irritei ... e não sou melhor que ... uma prostituta. Eu decepcionei meus pais! "

"Ei. Heyhey. Do que você está falando Seus pais estão mortos. "

Foreman penteava o cabelo com os dedos enquanto Chase se engasgava com nojo por seu comportamento. Foi culpa dele pelo crime, não havia dúvida sobre isso. House o levou a isso dizendo várias vezes que tipo de aura ele tinha no mesmo sexo. Ele não queria, mas continuava caindo na armadilha. Porque ele queria ser legal, não incomodar ninguém e passar a vida sem ser incomodado. Mas esse foi provavelmente o erro.

"Não importa", ele disse.

"House diz isso? Ou isso faz você se sentir uma prostituta? "

Fungando, ele limpou o nariz no braço. "Por favor, não pense mal dele ..."

Ele balançou um pouco sem jeito antes de empurrá-lo de volta para o sofá e se sentar ao lado dele. Algo em seu comportamento incomodava Chase. Como se ele estivesse fazendo uma tarefa. Cuide do irmãozinho, porque os pais lhe disseram. - Você não consegue pensar em House o suficiente. Pelo menos no setor humano. Lá ele é um rebite. Ele está fazendo coisas para você, certo? Esta é uma casa típica. Tente conversar sobre o trauma com um similar ".

"Não", Chase choramingou, agachando-se no sofá com os antebraços na frente do rosto. "Não é verdade."

"Então por que você se sente uma prostituta, hein? Porque você é um. Prostituta pessoal de House. "

Ele repetiu a palavra várias vezes, sussurrando até começar, respirando pesadamente. O movimento rápido se vingou com uma sensação de tontura e ele fechou os olhos para combatê-lo. Era diferente quando ele próprio lidava com isso. Ele não queria ser provocado, mas Foreman fez exatamente isso, e o pior foi que ele concordou. Ele se sentiu humilhado.

"Eu não estou à venda! Eu sou ... "

“... gosta de mim?” A pergunta o pegou desprevenido. Com os olhos bem abertos e a boca aberta, ele olhou para Foreman, que agora estava soltando o cinto. "Não se force. Eu aguento. E te ajudar. Definitivamente, existem coisas piores. Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. Eu sou a prostituta, a vítima, não você. Ok? "

Ele entendeu. Um RPG. Semelhante ao que House começou com ele e deu tão errado. Ele estava arrependido. Não porque não teve sucesso, mas porque House havia se empenhado tanto nisso. Como Foreman, ele estava disposto a tolerar algo que poderia levar uma vida inteira dele. No entanto - House e Foreman eram mais grosseiros do que ele, ele tinha que admitir.

Ele se encolheu quando Foreman tirou a camisa. A pele negra brilhava. Ou ele se esfregou com óleo enquanto Chase estava nocauteado, ou ele já estava suando.

Desesperado, ele lembrou a citação de House em sua memória bêbada. Ele anotara isso em seu calendário de bolso. Na verdade, foi esse ditado que fortaleceu sua confiança abalada; era quase como seu mantra. Sem ele, ele nunca teria se rendido a House. "Eu não sou uma vítima. Eu sou um escolhido. "

Foreman sorriu. "Isso parece casa."

"Deixe-me em paz", ele implorou, empurrando Foreman para longe dele. Ele não queria jogar seu jogo perverso. Ele já teve o suficiente disso. 

"Quero ajudá-lo", disse Foreman. "Nada tem que correr entre nós. É apenas uma tentativa. "

Quando ele o abraçou, Chase surtou. Ele chutou atrás dele, atacou e rugiu. Seu abraço era cru, e Foreman não era House. Ele não gostou do que ia fazer. Laboriosamente e um pouco desajeitadamente, ele se levantou, fechou o cinto.

"Nunca faça isso de novo!"

"Chase! Aguente firme. Nós podemos conversar ... "

Ele se foi. Mais rápido que Foreman colocou a camisa de volta. Por um momento, ele brincou com a idéia de notificar House, mas depois parou.

~~~

Ele correu como nunca antes, sempre olhando em volta para garantir que Foreman não o estivesse seguindo. A noite inteira foi um pesadelo e, acima de tudo, um erro.

Às vezes, o asfalto cinza ficava bem na frente do nariz e ele quase batia nele mais de uma vez antes de se levantar e correr. Para onde, ele não sabia. Em princípio, era indiferente, porque ele sentia que não estava indo a lugar nenhum. De volta a House, confessa a ele o que aconteceu? Não Finalmente, os dois trabalharam com o Foreman. O poder de House estava demiti-lo, e Chase sentiu que, após esse episódio altamente embaraçoso, Foreman Chase odiaria e ele se sentiria mal. Mas ela também não o colocou sob boa luz. De repente, ele sentiu a triste percepção de que estava perdido.

*

Por volta das três e meia, House ficou inquieto, exceto que ele estava adormecendo sem Chase de qualquer maneira. O que os dois estão fazendo há tanto tempo? Ele pegou o telefone resolutamente para ligar para Foreman. A caixa de correio estava no celular de Chase; ele não tinha respondido por horas.

Um Foreman sonolento ou bêbado respondeu. O último seria um mau sinal.

"Chase ainda está com você?"

"Não. Porque? "

"Porque ele não está aqui e eu não posso alcançá-lo."

Por um tempo, houve silêncio do outro lado da linha. "Eu o assustei", Foreman finalmente disse com um suspiro. "Acho que ele quer ficar sozinho por enquanto. Você já experimentou no apartamento dele? "

“Ele não está lá, eu estava lá.” Ele sentiu a bile subir. Ele prendeu o fone entre a orelha e o ombro para se vestir. "O que você fez? Não lhe dei idéias inteligentes com minhas histórias de escravos na cama?

Outro suspiro pesado com uma confissão de culpa.

"Eu queria ajudá-lo. Fale com ele porque ele não pode fazer isso com você. Ele fugiu. Ei, espera um pouco. Como você sabia que ele estava comigo ...? "

Um sino na porta da frente fez House pular. Era um tom ameaçador que não queria parar. Agudos e urgentes. Quem estava esperando lá fora parecia estar em necessidade ou não sabia como tirar o dedo da campainha. Ou tentou enganá-lo. Mas uma voz interior disse a ele que era sério. Sem outra palavra para Foreman, ele jogou o telefone na cama e mancou até a porta em alarme.

O homem que tremia de frio e dor do lado de fora caiu pesadamente em seus braços. Foi perseguição. Ele apenas o reconheceu pelas roupas e pelos fios de cabelos loiros colados, ele parecia tão ruim.

Sem nenhum esforço visível, ele o levantou e o colocou no sofá, onde ele cuidadosamente abriu a jaqueta (novamente fria demais para a estação). Estava coberto de sangue, assim como a camisa que grudava em sua pele. Curiosamente, ele não usava mais o suéter com o qual o vira no restaurante. Foreman deveria vê-lo ...? Não, isso foi um absurdo.

"Chase. Você pode me ouvir Eu sei que dói, mas tenho que fazê-lo agora. Você está machucado. Eu olho para isso. "

"Não ... nenhum hospital ... fui emboscado ..." ele sussurrou com força e chutou o sofá enquanto House examinava o corpo torto. Graças a Deus não parecia haver um trauma abdominal.

Ele poderia ter diagnosticado com mais precisão um ultrassom, mas por enquanto ele respeitava o pedido de Chase. Parecia importante para ele que ninguém soubesse de seu infortúnio, qualquer que fosse o motivo. Os ferimentos não foram causados por uma faca. Parecia mais violência contundente. O tecido dos joelhos e cotovelos havia sangrado, o rosto e as palmas das mãos estavam arranhados.

Se a história dele estivesse certa, ele havia sido severamente espancado. Provavelmente ele tinha uma gangue notória do gueto em necessidade. Então você viu novamente o que a manipulação de negros criminosos trouxe. Embora Foreman não tivesse mais amigos negros. Ele era especial.

Quando ele começou a tirá-lo das coisas para um exame mais preciso, ele gritou de dor. House tentou ignorá-lo, o que lhe custou mais esforço do que ele pensava quando olhou para os dentes manchados de sangue entre os quais rasgavam fios de saliva.

O braço direito estava quebrado; ele percebeu isso apenas pelo toque fugaz e como ele caiu. Chase mordeu os dentes e empalideceu. Ele provavelmente tinha vergonha de sua suposta fraqueza, já que era "apenas" um assalto que ele havia cometido. Também era possível que não fosse um assalto e que ele se deparou com uma boca babando na frente de um Rottweiler. Então os ferimentos pareceriam diferentes. Como médico, ele foi capaz de distinguir feridas de mordida de feridas contundentes.

“Você pode virar minha cabeça para mim?” A pergunta era arriscada. Uma lesão medular só poderia ser tratada adequadamente no hospital e, além disso, não deve ser movida até então. "Lentamente. Com muito cuidado "

Ele levou o queixo pontudo entre o polegar e o indicador para determinar a velocidade com que Chase deveria se voltar para ele.

Respirando alto pela boca, o garoto virou a cabeça com o apoio de House. O fato de ele ter gritado não significava o pior. A outra mão deslizou sobre as vértebras cervicais, o atlas e o eixo. Não havia fratura lá, e ele deu um suspiro de alívio. No entanto, ele não teria conseguido voltar para casa em caso de lesão na coluna vertebral.

"Sua coluna está intacta, isso é bom. Fica comigo Respire lindamente. Trago-lhe algo que alivia a dor. "

"House ... me ajude."

Ele vomitou, o que quase o fez perder o controle. Náusea por dor física. Quão bem ele os conhecia. Ele mancou para trás e deitou-o de costas contra as costas. Chase gemeu. Hematomas se formaram sob seus olhos, o que o fez parecer encerado e quase assustador. Seus movimentos resultaram da incapacidade de ficar parado; aparentemente ele não tinha controle sobre seus membros, que estavam doendo como o inferno.

"Fique calmo. Não se preocupe, eu vou ajudá-lo. Você não precisa ir à clínica, embora isso seja a coisa mais sensata. O braço dela tem que estar estampado e esticado ... Eu não posso fazer isso aqui, assim como a ultrassonografia. Eu gostaria de descartar o sangramento interno ".

Ele falou com ele enquanto mancava até a cozinha e o banheiro preparando álcool e ataduras.

"Não conseguiu ... nenhum ..." ele respirou quando House se ajoelhou na frente dele para generosamente entorpecer Chase com Vicodin.

Sujeira, grama e betume contaminaram os ferimentos, talvez ferrugem. O tétano seria a última coisa que ele precisaria depois de sobreviver à raiva.

Se Chase dormisse depois, ele teria que pegar a vacina na clínica e talvez uma tala para manter o braço imóvel. Chase não era transportável no momento, de qualquer maneira.

Ele gentilmente despenteava os cabelos estranhamente entremeados. Ele também verificou Chase em busca de fraturas no crânio e na mandíbula e abriu a boca. Parecia que ele tinha mais de um anjo da guarda, não importa o que acontecesse.

Parecia dramático com todo o sangue, mas o palato não era de órgãos danificados, mas da mucosa oral, pela qual ele aparentemente havia mordido. Ainda. Em sua constituição, foi um milagre ele ter chegado em casa.

Casa suavemente aplicada pomada para as abrasões superficiais, desinfetou as feridas profundas. Além do braço quebrado, que esfriou com gelo, ele não encontrou mais fraturas. Mas havia um risco de inflamação ou sepse. E ainda a possibilidade de ruptura dos órgãos.

A quantidade de sangue das feridas externas impediu um diagnóstico, e ele não queria causar dor desnecessária a Chase àqueles que ele podia suportar. Além disso, ele finalmente começou um aprendizado com ele e parecia muito convencido de seu testemunho - era um pouco estranho que ele tivesse tido a coragem de fazer um auto-exame após o ataque, mas Chase não ficou surpreso.

"O que faz você ter tanta certeza disso? Parece que você foi atropelado por um rolo compressor e afirma seriamente que não sofreu ferimentos internos?

"Fique ... por favor."

Ele gemeu novamente. O tratamento ainda era doloroso, apesar de Chase se recompor. Em vez de gritar, ele se virou e soltou um assobio atormentado assim que os ferimentos associados rudemente conheceram as costas duras.

Como ele estava tão inquieto, House pensou em levá-lo para a cama. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele cairia do sofá enquanto se mexia e poderia causar ferimentos graves.

Além disso, uma queda na carne crua seria definitivamente muito ruim para impedir um rugido viril, o que acordaria os vizinhos. Não que ele se importasse, mas o bem-estar de Chase era muito importante para ele. Se ele estava se sentindo tão mal e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer sobre isso, pelo menos não deveria piorar e Chase deveria estar o mais confortável possível.

"Eu vou te levar para o quarto. É mais conveniente e seguro lá. Mais quente também. Você está completamente gelado. E eu estou de olho em você. "

Chase soluçou. "Eu não posso ..."

"Você não precisa fazer nada. Eu farei isso por você. Solte os músculos. Não dói tanto se você confia em mim e é calmo. Vou buscá-lo às três.

Ele era macio como um gato quando colocou o braço saudável em volta do pescoço de House e fixou o mais velho, que contava alegremente até três. Lágrimas correram pelas bochechas afundadas de Chase, mas ele corajosamente suprimiu qualquer lamento quando House o acompanhou pelo corredor até a sala dos fundos.

A rota parecia interminável. Chase choramingou no colarinho; às vezes, quando House tropeçava, ele gritava e fazia uma pausa para que os dois se recuperassem. Ele poderia ter agradecido a Deus de joelhos quando jogou Chase no colchão, os braços tremendo de cansaço.

O derivado da morfina funcionou gradualmente. As pálpebras tremeram com o esforço de manter os olhos abertos. House passou os cabelos emaranhados na testa por cima do nariz.

“Ok?” Ele se assegurou. "Será melhor em um momento."

“Mm.” Estendendo a mão, ele se endireitou. "Não ... vá ..."

"Eu estou aqui. Eu deito ao seu lado. "

Havia alívio na expressão de Chase, quase como calmante. Ele não ousou perguntar, provavelmente porque supôs que não merecia alguém para cuidar dele. Do que ele tinha vergonha?

Um pouco depois, ele adormeceu. Como já era tarde e House estava exausto com a emoção, ele seguiu o exemplo de Chase logo depois.

~~~

Um gemido terrível o acordou e ele começou. Chase se moveu e agora estava congelado de dor, seu olhar vagando como se ele tivesse que compensar a imobilidade. "Onde ... onde eu estou?"

Ele cuidadosamente o posicionou de costas, o que causou menos desconforto. "Você está em casa. Está tudo bem. "

"Oh ... oh ..."

Quando ele notou os curativos, seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele parecia não ter lembrança da noite passada. Uma concussão foi provavelmente o mal mais inevitável e menor; À luz da manhã, House ficou assustada com a extensão dos hematomas que cobriam a pele intacta. Ele não tinha certeza se Chase realmente se saiu tão levemente.

Ele também duvidava que Chase estivesse dizendo a verdade sobre como ele sofreu os ferimentos. 

Mesmo que ele nunca acreditasse que Foreman tivesse sangue quente como ele estava acostumado inicialmente.

Afinal, ele não conhecia as preferências particulares de seus subordinados, e eles normalmente não o preocupavam, mesmo que ele - a fim de conhecer exatamente sua equipe, que era seu dever como chefe de consciência - tivesse uma ou duas surpresas no passado tinha experimentado.

Ainda assim, Foreman preferiria ser espancado do que assistir alguém se aproximar demais de Chase ou Cameron, para que ele não fosse capaz de fazer violência ao colega. Gostava muito de si mesmo no papel de protetor de olhos gentis. A menos que houvesse uma página no Foreman mais escura que a sua pele.

"Chase", ele disse vigorosamente para acalmá-lo enquanto se mexia novamente, fazendo sons abafados e dolorosos. Em todas as circunstâncias, era importante mantê-lo por perto para evitar choques. A perda de sangue o enfraqueceu bastante, e o analgésico estava diminuindo lentamente. "Não é legal o que aconteceu, mas você pode passar por isso. Você precisa. Fique calmo, eu lhe darei algo para a dor. O Vicodin estava quase vazio; ele teria que pedir a Wilson uma nova receita. "Não se mexa."

Três pílulas devem ser suficientes por enquanto. O efeito que a droga teve sobre o metabolismo intocado foi surpreendente; Chase se afastou mais rápido do que na noite anterior.

Ele agiu imediatamente, colocou-o no carro desde que estivesse indolor ou inconsciente.

~~~

Na clínica, ele pegou uma cama no corredor e levou Chase ao ultra-som. Foreman e Cameron haviam perdido o comitê de recepção, mas Wilson pesou os dois. Ofegando, ele correu para o elevador com seu amigo, segurando a cama para acompanhar.

"House, o que -...? Isso é perseguição? Ele parece terrível. Não que eu realmente queira saber, mas o que aconteceu? Ele pegou um trem? "

"Se eu soubesse disso. Ele chegou em casa assim e alegou ter sido assaltado. Do lado direito Ulnaschaftfraktur . Doloroso, mas não com risco de vida. Caso contrário, ele obviamente tinha sorte; o que parece tão terrível para você são contusões, contusões e feridas de carne. Vou fazer um raio-X por segurança. "

"Faça isso", respondeu Wilson ironicamente, mas não sem preocupação. Ele não confiava na paz e, quando House olhou para o Chase inconsciente, ele não podia culpá-lo. O arco da mandíbula agora brilhava em todos os tons imagináveis de azul. "Eu vou com você."

Enquanto corriam pelos corredores, Wilson fez uma inspeção rápida, ou mirou nele, puxando a camisa de Chase para apalpar a vítima enquanto corria. Claro, ele só confiava em si mesmo.

"House". Soou reprovador. Não havia necessidade de explicar depois que Wilson Chase levantou a camisa. Um grande hematoma se espalhou pelo abdome superior direito que não havia sido visto ontem. Wilson falou o óbvio de qualquer maneira, acendendo uma lanterna na retina injetada de Chase. "Sem sorte. Sangramento interno maciço ".

House passou as pontas dos dedos pelo abdômen duro, incrédulo. O descuido não era uma característica da qual ele se gabava. Como ele pôde ter perdido a lesão? Preocupado com a aparência de Chase, ele não tinha dado importância suficiente ao interior.

Chase estremeceu com seu toque e cuspiu sangue, sua respiração estalou, e havia medo em seus olhos. Sintomas de perda excessiva de sangue. Por que não ontem?

"O fígado", disse ele a Wilson, resignado, era quase uma pergunta. Como se ele pudesse lhe dar uma resposta mais otimista. Sozinho, não havia nenhum.

"Choque hemorrágico por sangramento interno."

Maldito, como Wilson disse quando seu coração e calça já estavam vibrando. Quanto tempo se passou? Ele torturou seu cérebro, que não queria trabalhar sob a pressão emocional incomum. Quatro, cinco horas? Ele deveria ter ido direto à clínica com Chase e o examinado lá, não importava o que o paciente quisesse ou dissesse. Todos os que mentiram, médicos com status de paciente duas vezes melhor. Era impossível que ele não tivesse notado a ruptura.

House operou seu pager, deu um tapinha no ombro de Wilson brevemente e correu pelo corredor até a cirurgia, gritando algo para ele.

"Fale com ele enquanto ele estiver disponível. Você tem que impedir que ele desmaie. "


	4. Parte 4

Dedos macios e quentes se fecharam em torno de sua mão inquieta e apertada e umedeceram a dor sob o curativo. Chase tentou desesperadamente levantar as pálpebras, mas tudo o que viu foi algo branco que estava ficando cada vez menor como um decote de vinheta. O horror atou sua garganta, e ele nem sabia do que tinha medo. Se quem segurava sua mão era a morte, ele a imaginara de maneira diferente. A expressão humanamente perturbada não se encaixava perfeitamente nas alegorias do ceifador. Então, novamente, ninguém tinha visto a morte que havia retornado. Talvez ele zombasse de todas as descrições feitas pelo homem e parecesse vida em flor, como o jovem diante dele.

O sangramento interno do fígado também o impediria de retornar. Horas se passaram desde o acidente. Ele calculou que havia perdido pelo menos dois litros de sangue.

O ritmo do seu coração diminuiu de forma irregular, às vezes dolorosa, e a morte, familiar ao organismo humano, o estimulou massageando a artéria carótida. Mas isso não era um paradoxo? Por que a morte deveria estar interessada em salvar sua vida? Ele tinha todo o direito de trazê-lo, Chase não resistiria. No entanto, sua ação foi em vão se o fígado estivesse realmente danificado. O ciclo foi interrompido e não seria mais possível fabricar. Cientificamente falando.

“Chase.” Uma carícia nas costas da mão, um gesto reconfortante e uma voz confortavelmente profunda. No aperto agradavelmente frouxo, ele automaticamente relaxou os dedos convulsivos. Talvez a transição para o outro mundo não tenha sido tão dramática quanto se suspeitava.

"Eu sei que você está com medo e com dor. Eles estão gravemente feridos e têm uma ruptura do fígado. Mas você tem que aguentar. Você me entende Não apenas por sua causa. House precisa de você. Eu preciso de você Não somos apenas colegas, somos? Nós somos amigos, você e House e eu. Você não tem permissão para ir ainda. Caso contrário, você nos deixaria muito infelizes. House está preparando uma operação. Ele está procurando os melhores médicos para você, tenho certeza. Não o desaponte. Você o deu tanto nos últimos meses que não pode recusá-lo. Se ele perde você, ele perde. "

House montou uma equipe de cirurgiões e insistiu na provisão de uma sala de operações. Cuddy, assustada ao descobrir quem era o paciente de emergência, iniciou tudo o que era necessário.

De repente, estavam todos lá, Cameron, Cuddy, Foreman, Wilson e House. Arranhou seu leito de morte. Sua família desde que ele não tinha outro. Como se estivessem se despedindo dele. Cameron soluçou e Foreman pegou sua mão, que a morte havia liberado. No Dr. Ele estava escondido no fundo da figura de Wilson.

"Não desista, você ouviu? Quero ter mais algumas garrafas de Chianti com você. De repente, ele se inclinou para frente e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Chase. House ouviu. Segredos? Entre Foreman e Chase? Valeu a pena ouvir.

O canto da boca de Chase se torceu em um sorriso amargo. Ele tentou recuperar a pressão da mão de Foreman, mas sentiu-se fraco demais para reagir. Tudo era tão surreal, tão longe dele. O único que não teve sentimentos foi House. Com zelo diligente, delegou os cirurgiões e empurrou a cama para a sala de operações.

O cirurgião chefe foi o Dr. Leach da cirurgia de acidente, o médico acolhedor com quem ele trabalhou temporariamente depois que House o proibiu de diagnosticar para protegê-lo de pacientes com doenças venéreas. Foi reconfortante ver um rosto familiar por trás da máscara. E então havia House, não esterilizado como sempre, que descobriu suas ordens e parecia de alguma forma assustado, embora ele tentasse não demonstrar.

"Fique com ele", aconselhou Wilson (morte?), Recuando quando Chase foi içado sobre a mesa de operações. "Pelo menos até o anestésico funcionar."

Os olhos azuis seguraram os dele.

"Você pode fazer isso. Eu sei disso E eu estou sempre certo, certo? "

Ele queria concordar, mas apenas conseguiu chiar. Alguém colocou a máscara no rosto e ele alcançou House. O pânico diminuiu um pouco quando ele foi ajudado a respirar. Além disso, seu mentor estava mais confiante novamente, o que teve um efeito encorajador. Até um de seus raros sorrisos sutis iluminou as feições quando ele pegou a máscara em vez do anestesista ocupado, que deixou Chase nervoso com sua pressa. Como o gesto foi escondido, Chase de repente se sentiu seguro. Estava nas mãos de House.

"Eu tomo cuidado. Você dorme um pouco. E então você volta para mim. Não estou com raiva, não importa o que você tenha comido. Você é o único que eu quero levar em uma cadeira de rodas quando estiver velho e com excesso de trabalho. Quero me sentar na varanda com você à noite, fumar um cachimbo e assistir o pôr do sol. E eu só vou deixar você esfregar sua bunda se eu não conseguir fazer isso em algum momento, entendeu? "

Os colegas riram murmurando em suas máscaras faciais.

Apenas Chase ouviu a seriedade solene das palavras fofas. Era quase como se a Casa solitária fizesse um juramento para formar um vínculo ao longo da vida. Como se ele tivesse feito um pedido. Naqueles minutos irreais antes do anestésico, quando ele se sentia tão indefeso e precisando de proteção, ele o aceitaria.

Surpreendentemente, ele sentiu a parte externa do dedo de House em sua bochecha. Ele desejou que eles ficassem lá até que ele fosse desligado. Seus olhos se comunicaram com ele, tentando transmitir o que havia em sua língua que não podia ser movido.

Me desculpe Por favor, não se culpe por isso. Eu quero ver muitos pores do sol com você. Eu quero fazer isso bem.

House assentiu melancólico como se o entendesse.

O anestesista gritou o velho ditado, mas não conseguiu contar em dez; ele estava tonto e não seria capaz de emitir nenhum som. Adormeceu com a agradável sensação do toque gentil entre ele e House.

House deu ao Dr. Leach um sinal quando os olhos de Chase rolaram para trás. Então ele saiu da sala de operações para acompanhar tudo, desde o auditório onde sua equipe e Wilson já haviam se colocado. Foreman trocou um olhar nervoso com Cameron antes de se virar para House. "Você quer Dr. A lixiviação não olha por cima do ombro? "

Wilson foi para o lado, quase despercebido, como se fosse apoiá-lo se a bengala em que seu amigo se apoiava com todo o seu peso estourasse. Não era típico para ele satisfazer sua curiosidade daqui de cima, assim que um caso o afetava pessoalmente, o que ocasionalmente acontecia. 

Ele olhou para a sala de operações, observando a interação rotineira entre anestesista e médico chefe. Ainda não havia motivo para excitação. Mas ele não seria capaz de olhar para o monitor de ampliação se eles abrissem Chase. Sangramentos no abdômen geralmente resultam em morte, não raramente na mesa cirúrgica. Seu olhar fixo não notou mais nada, exceto seu reflexo sombrio no vidro atrás do qual os médicos lutavam pela vida jovem de seu assistente médico.

Cameron tentou se aproximar dele colocando a mão no braço dele.

"Não é sua culpa. Chase não ajuda se você diz a si mesmo. Ele disse que foi um assalto ".

Ele levantou a cabeça e esticou o queixo, ainda olhando para a frente. Cameron, o tipo. O perdão. Recentemente, ela queria cortar sua peça mais valiosa para que ele não incomodasse mais Chase. Ou pelo menos agia como se ela fosse capaz disso. E ele estuprou Chase.

Ele salvou a si mesmo uma resposta.

O sangue do fígado rasgado inundou a cavidade abdominal; no andar de baixo, eles estavam com as mãos cheias de cautela e adulteração. Cameron colocou a boca nela como um funil. Ele não tinha dúvida de que ela honestamente sentia pena do garoto. Mas havia algo nela que a fazia desconfiar dela. O hipócrita ocasionalmente brilhava sob o disfarce de misericórdia. Além disso, muitas vezes ela não tinha profissionalismo objetivo ao lidar com os pacientes. 

"Ele estava bêbado", explicou Foreman, mas ele também piscou. “Ele não respondeu rápido o suficiente quando os bandidos o rodearam. Ele pode pular como um canguru. "

Algo estava acontecendo entre ele e Chase, isso era óbvio, a menos que marcassem uma entrevista para a corrida de revezamento no campo de futebol todo fim de semana.

No hospital, Chase era o sonhador garçom dos dois que mal acompanhava Foreman. Embora ele fosse mais elegante e descalço, ele raramente via motivos para se apressar, a menos que houvesse uma emergência.

E mesmo assim ele se manteve calmo. Como profissional treinado em terapia intensiva, ele estava mais familiarizado com o intubador e desfibrilador do que Cameron e Foreman. Seu temperamento um tanto viscoso também desempenhou um papel importante, que às vezes era quase estoico (pelo menos no trabalho). Isso ofereceu vantagens, mas também desvantagens. Uma das vantagens era que ele ocasionalmente conseguia surpreender seu chefe com uma ação espontânea.

Sua mão, que antes estava caída no vidro, apertou quando houve um pouco de agitação na sala de operações.

Havia problemas respiratórios e o coração, afetado pela alta perda sanguínea, não lidava bem com a anestesia e entrava em taquicardia. As imagens no monitor ficaram fora de foco diante de seus olhos. O que ele reconheceu das lágrimas foi um hemotórax claro, que os médicos não pareciam capazes de controlar. Chase estava sangrando na cavidade abdominal. O paciente surdo e mudo de Wilson, a quem Chase tinha laços delicados, morreu por causa disso. Rangendo os dentes, ele lutou contra uma náusea e uma explosão de emoção não menos excruciante que teria perturbado seus funcionários. Com o graveto, ele operou o interfone para ver o drogado Dr. Lixivie para tornar o inferno quente.

"Reduza o propofol. O paciente tem lembranças ruins disso.

Dr. Leach era teimoso em discutir com ele. O suor escorreu pelos olhos de seu porquinho, que uma enfermeira aprendiz enxugou quando olhou para cima com uma mistura de frustração, medo e aborrecimento.

"Isso é loucura, House. De qualquer maneira, mantemos a dose baixa. Se cortarmos mais, ele poderá acordar. "

"Puxa, cara, você comprou seu diploma de médico do Walmart? Você pode ter sorte se ele acordar. Aumente a lidocaína para estabilizar o coração. Se ele morrer, meu advogado entrará em contato com você e não providenciará o jantar.

Então ele foi embora. Abruptamente, voltou-se para seus funcionários na porta. "Estarei no escritório se houver alguma notícia. Bom e ruim. "

~~~

Nada era mais cansativo do que incerteza e espera. Ele sentiu como se estivesse ficando louco, tendo que correr a cabeça contra a parede ou respirar de uma maneira irracional e sem sentido. Depois que ele soltou uma raiva, ele estava se sentindo um pouco melhor no momento.

Ele puxou nervosamente a grande bola de tênis (propriedade não oficial de Chase - louco por ter repentinamente inibido) - e fez um pacto com alguém que não acreditava existir.

Deus, não deixe Chase morrer. Eu faço de tudo Se ele vive, eu desisto dele. Então você pode tê-lo.

Wilson correu para dentro. Apressado, a cabeça de House se levantou. A expressão amassada não gerou otimismo e, novamente, ela raramente o fazia. Wilson sempre parecia assim.

“O quê?” Ele parecia irritado.

"Fibrilação ventricular", ele relatou cansado e caiu na cadeira à sua frente, puxando o cabelo com as duas mãos.

“O sangramento na cavidade abdominal foi interrompido, pelo menos são boas notícias. Isso funciona? Espere e veja. De qualquer forma, temos de volta por enquanto, mas a intervenção é tarde demais. Leach está desesperado, especialmente porque você o ameaçou, isso foi desnecessário e pouco profissional. Ele faz o seu melhor, e você sabe disso.Você só está procurando um culpado, para que depois possa derramar sua santa raiva em alguém.

Eu nem tenho certeza se a lidocaína vai ajudar. Seu coração está bem fraco. Por que você não percebeu imediatamente? Caso contrário, não é o seu caminho.Você teria levado imediatamente qualquer outra pessoa nessa condição ao hospital. Por que não perseguir? O que ele tem que você sempre apaixona pelos truques dele como um iniciante? É o charme dele que ele envolve seu dedo depois de cegá-lo com lealdade por anos? Você deveria ter trazido ele para a clínica imediatamente. "

"Ele faz isso. E ele não me deslumbra - House murmurou persistentemente, mas ele também percebeu o quanto isso parecia vazio, quase como uma justificativa. Wilson balançou a cabeça.

"Ok, eu sou o culpado por tudo. Eu sou o homem negro. Ele bateu a mão com tanta força na mesa que Wilson se levantou reflexivamente. "E você é um amigo de verdade. Sempre direto, sempre compreensivo e incrivelmente sensível. Você não pode considerar seriamente a possibilidade de que ele morra. E se você já faz isso, guarde para si mesmo. Se ele não está mais lá ... isso seria ... "

Minha morte, ele queria dizer, mas quando olhou para o rosto de Wilson, ele se virou para a janela, seus lábios contra a superfície de feltro gasta da bola, que trouxe lágrimas aos olhos. Nem mesmo seu melhor amigo deveria ver o quanto a miséria de Chase o incomodava. "Por que ninguém me informou? Eu deveria estar lá se esta garrafa de Leach tivesse falhado.

Sua voz era traiçoeira. Wilson circulou a mesa, genuinamente chocado quando tocou as costas trêmulas de House.

"Mas ele não falhou. O fato de Chase ser jovem lhe dá uma boa chance. E se ele não conseguir - você não está sozinho. Eu estou ai Ele significa algo para mim também, não esqueça disso. Nós vamos resolver isso juntos se -... "

"Você dificilmente parece capaz de esperar."

Wilson conhecia House muito bem para ser enganado. Mas pelo menos ele suavizou suas alegações. Alegações de que ele há muito se fazia e que eram, portanto, supérfluas.

"Eu entendo que você está machucado. Não importava o que eu disse. Você confiou no julgamento de Chase, não questionou sua competência, que fala por você. Seria errado acusá-lo de negligência. "

Suas palavras o fizeram pensar. E se Chase intencionalmente se calasse sobre como ele realmente era? E se ele soubesse, possivelmente causasse isso deliberadamente?

"Foi feito um exame toxicológico?"

Wilson suspirou. "Você não o deixou fora de vista por um segundo desde a operação. Não, claro que não. Isso também não era necessário. O assistente detectou grandes quantidades de álcool no sangue. O que confirma o palpite de Foreman. Ele estava bêbado, então não fugiu quando foi atacado. Espero que não da mesma maneira que há seis meses ".

Casa meditativa, meditando negativamente. "Você acha que eu sou tão tonta que não presto atenção? Sangrou em todos os lugares, mas não no reto. Ele foi atacado pela frente, não por trás ".

Envergonhado com a escolha das palavras, Wilson pegou a caneca de café em cima da mesa e tomou um gole. "Espero que ele nos conte mais detalhes."

~~~

A intervenção durou várias horas. Horas em que ele não conseguia pensar em nada além do rosto culpado de Chase enquanto o anestésico o nocauteava pouco a pouco. Ele mentiu sobre a causa das lesões e rupturas, ele tinha certeza.

As rupturas hepáticas foram lesões raras e nunca ocorreram durante uma luta.

No máximo, alguém o atingiu com um objeto pesado, como um pé de cabra. Parecia muito mais provável agora que algo o perturbara tanto que ele não conseguia pensar com clareza e fora atropelado por um carro que dirigia uma bandeira ou fez algo consigo mesmo. Infelizmente, ele tendia a se punir pelo comportamento perverso dos outros. Nesse caso, seu ou seu capataz. A linha de pensamento de Chase não era realmente fácil. Ele odiava coisas pelas quais deveria odiar aqueles que haviam feito o mesmo com ele.

Ele teve que deixar o paciente celíaco para Wilson ou um colega, de qualquer maneira. Ele simplesmente não era responsável pelos pacientes. Ele gostou do paciente (Wharton? Barker?), O que o surpreendeu, mas não se preocupou. Ela não merecia ter um médico distraído por problemas pessoais.

Seus funcionários o evitavam, intrigados com amostras de sangue e tecidos em laboratório, ou roubavam sem o seu conhecimento - como supunham - ao auditório da sala em que o colega era operado. Com os ombros caídos, ele a viu esgueirando-se pelos corredores; Ele pegou Foreman visitando a capela. Ele não sabia dizer o porquê, mas estava à espreita do lado de fora, embora tivesse o mesmo direito de entrar na sala que Foreman.

Talvez ele o puxasse para fora de sua devoção, e ele se arrependeria disso. Em momentos agonizantes, um ateu ocasionalmente se apega à esperança dos outros, não importa quão irrealista.

Ele teve que esperar muito tempo para Foreman reaparecer. Quando House o desacelerou com a bengala na saída, o garoto respirou surpreso e jogou a parte superior do corpo para trás, como se quisesse se armar contra ele como um escudo vivo.

"Conseguimos aliviar nossa consciência com sucesso?"

Foreman exibia sua expressão especial arrogante, devo falar com meu chefe , boca aberta, sobrancelhas arqueadas. House tinha que se controlar toda vez para não explodir em voz alta quando o via assim. Com ele ou com um rolo de olho irritante. 

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer."

"Você tem medo de Chase. E que você possa ter algo a ver com o infortúnio dele. Que você nunca poderá lavar sua consciência novamente se ela não sobreviver ao procedimento.

Bufando e com as pernas duras, Foreman subiu na bengala vitoriana, que ele espetou com dois dedos. "É ridículo."

"Não é mais ridículo do que ir à confissão. Nós não somos religiosos. Ou é? Desde hoje o cristão nascido de novo? "

Foreman relutantemente sacudiu a mão; ele realmente tocou. Curto no ombro, porque ele queria saber como Chase se sentia quando eles estavam juntos. A ideia ainda o estava atormentando. Ele quase teria confrontado Foreman sem rodeios, que o encarou de uma maneira que House esperava interpretar demais. De repente, ele não conseguiu se livrar da sensação de ser a quinta roda do carro. Seus dois funcionários eram jovens, saudáveis e atraentes. E, tanto quanto ele foi informado, ambos estavam interessados no sexo oposto, mas quem sabia exatamente?

Ele não teria acreditado em si mesmo se aproximar de Chase até que isso realmente acontecesse, e o garoto também se assustou com sua própria coragem, porque era incomum que ambos testemunhassem a um homem mais do que amizade. E para perseguir até o pecado. Mas, enquanto isso, ele poderia ter gostado disso, e sob certas circunstâncias era até curioso como outros homens estavam se saindo. Talvez houvesse uma tática sofisticada por trás de seu apego que House ainda não havia descoberto. 

Talvez ele não o perdesse para Deus, mas para o Foreman. Talvez ele já tivesse decidido ficar com ele há muito tempo. E ele - House - estava agindo como um idiota, pelas costas de quem eles riram.

Então, porém, houve uma mudança no preto confiante; inclinando a cabeça, ele apertou os lábios. House podia estar errado, mas achou que ele viu uma trilha molhada vagando pela lateral do nariz. O líder rebelde (o nome já dizia tudo) cedeu. Perdeu a coragem na frente dele. Era uma novidade, e ele ouviu atentamente quando Foreman começou a contar.

Enquanto isso, ele levou House a um assento no corredor. Haveria uma conversa mais longa. Bem, isso o dissiparia. Ele também estava empolgado com a versão da história de Foreman.

"Eu fiz algo estúpido. Estávamos bebendo e eu provavelmente não estava mais sóbria - como ele. Estamos em casa, eu queria ajudá-lo conversando com ele, mas na verdade eu estraguei tudo. Eu disse a ele coisas estúpidas. Eu deveria saber que isso o machuca. Mas caramba, eu estava bêbado - éramos nós dois, e pensei que era a única maneira de abrir. Eu pensei que ele confessaria tudo, mas obviamente não há nada. Eu tinha tanta certeza - "

Ele caiu contra a parede e, se ele não fosse afro-americano, sua aparência mudaria para cadáver pálido. House apoiou o queixo nas mãos sobre a maçaneta da bengala, olhou para o corredor para não perturbar Foreman. Ele deveria continuar falando sem se sentir interrogado.

Alguns visitantes passeavam rindo. Você raramente ouvia piadas no hospital. Espalhar a felicidade era quase tão desaprovada quanto divertida nos funerais, e House franziu a testa com desaprovação quando o jovem gritou com roupas muito grandes e rasgadas modernamente.

"Eu cometi o mesmo erro que você. Eu não perguntei como ele se sentia sobre isso. Eu me sinto culpado porque você pode estar certo. "

"Então você implorou por sua salvação lá, não pela dele", House adivinhou, e o silêncio embaraçado que se seguiu o acalmou.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Foreman finalmente levantar o nariz. House simpaticamente entregou-lhe um lenço. Ele não pegou. É melhor cuspir no avental e espalhar abertamente o MRSA. "Use o lenço", rosnou House. "Foi fabricado em trabalhoso trabalho de fábrica para isso."

Os olhos avermelhados olharam para ele com apreciação, como se ele tivesse envenenado o lenço. "Você é um idiota", ele disse claramente.

"Você não está me dizendo nada de novo. Que erro você cometeu com Chase? "

"Eu queria mostrar a ele que ele não é uma vítima. Essa coisa ... o estupro ... o consome. Tentei mudar de papéis na esperança de que o trauma perdesse o significado que atribui a ele. Não teria sido um grande sacrifício para mim porque - não me interpretem mal - mas ele ... ele é muito bonito para um homem. Eu pretendia mostrar a ele que ele também pode ser um "perpetrador". Mas ele disse que era um escolhido. Ele conseguiu isso de você, certo? "

"Deus disse a ele."

"Tudo se resume à mesma coisa para você. Você se considera todo-poderoso e onisciente. "

Um sorriso contorcido apareceu no rosto de House. "Inteligente", ele disse. "Mas se isso o ajuda, por que não? Por que não brincar um pouco de Deus? "

Foreman levantou-se de repente. Seu queixo com a barba bem cuidada parecia um disco de café com leite marrom na mandíbula mais escura, enquanto ele desdenhosamente puxava os cantos da boca para baixo.

"Eu não quero ser como você. E ainda era eu. Um verdadeiro bastardo. E cru. Liguei para ele sua putinha. Ele não achou engraçado. "

"Você já pensou por que não? Eu consideraria essa comparação divertida se não se aplicasse ".

"House!" Foreman indignado cruzou os braços. "Primeiro, Chase não é você, e segundo ... se você faz violência com ele, violência sexual , vamos sair. Tudo. E garanta que sua licença seja retirada ".

"Como você quer descobrir? Chase certamente não fala, e é claro que nego tudo até que minha culpa seja comprovada.

Foreman saiu. Pela primeira vez, House o viu sem palavras.

A entrevista não revelou nada realmente revelador. Foreman estava preocupado com uma consciência culpada, mas estava preocupado, apesar de não estar diretamente envolvido na tragédia como seu neurologista. Pelo menos eles não haviam terminado, sua "encenação".

Chase ficou assustado antes que Foreman, que havia sido martirizado, fosse capaz de implementar o plano altruísta. Mas isso seria suficiente para aterrorizar Chase? Bem, ele estava bêbado, mas as consequências nem sempre foram consideradas desde o início. Isso explicava a falta de seu suéter. Com pressa e com medo do colega mais poderoso, ele o esquecera ou o abandonara.

O que aconteceu depois que ele fugiu? Somente o garoto poderia dar a resposta. E não era tão bom no momento. Talvez ele nunca entendesse. O pensamento doeu tanto que ele suspirou. Sentado no banco, ele inclinou a cabeça.

Cuddy, que apareceu quinze minutos depois para lhe contar sobre a operação, poderia jurar que estava rezando.

Ela entregou-lhe o pau que estava encostado na parede. “Ele está na sala de recuperação e recebe plasma enlatado, o que provavelmente será apertado devido à alta perda de sangue. Nada pode ser dito ainda sobre o sucesso da operação. Wilson lhe disse que ele escapou por pouco de parada cardíaca durante esse tempo? "

Ele assentiu sem olhar para ela. Sua aparência enérgica era embotada, sua voz abafada e monótona, não a de Cuddy.

"Vá até ele."

Quando ele se levantou, ela apertou o braço dele brevemente. Ele agradeceu sem tom e mancou até o elevador.


	5. Parte 5

Ele entrou no AWR com sentimentos confusos. O anestesista agitado do Dr. Leach estava lá e assentiu brevemente antes de sair da sala com solas silenciosas. Todos pareciam saber o que os conectava com o paciente. Antes de dar uma olhada em Chase, ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e fechou os olhos.

Chase era o único paciente anestésico nos leitos hospitalares vazios. Havia barras à esquerda e à direita da cama, o plasma fluindo em suas veias. Uma infusão foi evitada devido ao risco de choque. Uma rápida olhada nos sinais vitais no monitor disse a House que estava tudo bem.

Ele puxou uma cadeira atrás dele sem desviar o rosto de Chase. Quão vulnerável ele parecia, como quebrado. Entre os curativos, poderia ter sido um homem diferente, jovem e bonito, mas era Chase. Ele o identificou pelo nariz, pelo formato dos olhos e pela boca macia. A pele pálida e cerosa ainda estava cheia de hematomas; havia panos úmidos ao redor do abdome superior, para diminuir rapidamente a cicatriz cirúrgica e descansar o fígado irritado. O braço direito estava imobilizado.

Para não ficar parado à toa, ele trocou o embrulho, que estava quase seco.

O clínico supervisor espiou como um coelho caçado, depois deslizou para a cama no linóleo recém-fabricado.

"Não temos mais plasma, nossas doações foram abaixo do esperado neste ano sem nenhuma ação", disse ele ao pendurar outra sacola.

A maldita economia de Cuddy. Poderia perseguir a vida.

"O último sangue para ele. Não parece bom. "

\- Pegue a minha - disse House, severamente, com os olhos nas pálpebras brilhantes de azul e preto de seu anestesista. Ele ansiava por uma vibração, mas Chase dormia profundamente. Pressionando os dedos na artéria carótida, ele teve que se convencer da presença do pulso. "Nossos tipos de sangue são compatíveis."

A ideia era louca. O anestesiologista não sabia nada sobre seu histórico médico, apenas que ele era médico sênior deste hospital, o que não significa que ele esteja imune a todas as doenças infecciosas. Em teoria, ele poderia ter AIDS. O anestesista se recusaria a realizar a transfusão até dar uma olhada no Chase 'e seu histórico médico, pelo qual ele não podia ser responsabilizado.

"Escute, isso pode ser desnecessário. Quero dizer, ele poderia ... ele não está sobre a montanha ainda. "

"Não tente negociar comigo. Se você negar o plasma, provavelmente está certo e com muitos problemas. Mas se você fizer o que um profissional médico de primeira classe e altamente qualificado lhe disser, não apenas estará envolvido em salvar uma vida, como poderá ser promovido a uma recompensa. Quem quer ficar com os semi-mortos para sempre? "

O anestesista ("Nomeie-me Walter") não era tão burocrático quanto parecia. Inteligente em cima disso; seu nome pode não ter sido Walter, mas ele preferiu permanecer anônimo para não ser pego por suas ações não convencionais. Ele realizou a aceitação sem resistência no local.

"Você bebeu o suficiente?"

“Dois litros de uísque esta manhã. Esqueça as preliminares, não temos tempo.

"Quanto, Dr. Casa? "

"Um litro."

"O máximo é quinhentos mililitros ..."

"Você acha que eu não sei? Tome o dobro de qualquer maneira. Eu sou alto, tenho mais sangue que ele. Melhor prevenir do que remediar. Outra vítima agradecerá se restar alguma coisa. "

Walter levou o sangue ao laboratório para a separação de eritrócitos e plasma depois que ele prometeu cuidar dele imediatamente e acender fogo sob as nádegas da equipe do laboratório.

House esfregou os cabelos. A doação o esgotara. Ele chupou apático o canudo de refrigerante que Walter lhe servira para compensar a perda de líquido. Ele estava deitado na cama ao lado de Chase com a cabeceira em uma posição semi-sentada para que ele pudesse beber.

"Chase", ele sussurrou. Volte. O que eu disse foi sério. Eu não poderia ficar sem você como costumava. Você me deixou fraco, mas isso foi bom, eu gosto disso. Eu nunca pensei que você era o único que eu estava esperando. Eu sei que você acha que algo está faltando em nosso relacionamento, mas está tudo bem. Talvez os torne mais valiosos. Único. E em algum momento - se você quiser - pode vir naturalmente.Eu não teria nenhum problema se você não tivesse um. Eu só quero que você fique comigo. Que você está bem. "

Não havia nada que indicasse que Chase o ouvira, sua confissão lamentável, mas não era uma coisa ruim. O principal era que ele tinha dito isso. O garoto pode ter notado isso no subconsciente ou já sabia. Chase o idolatrava com toda sua sofisticação; ele tinha provado isso mais de uma vez. Além disso, ele não podia realmente imaginar ele e Foreman juntos.

Wilson estava nevando com Walter no bebê. "Você está completamente louco agora? Você não pode simplesmente doar sangue que não foi testado antes.

"Sou o doador perfeito", insistiu House. "Eu não tenho AIDS, apenas uma perna doente. E o tipo sanguíneo certo para o Chase. Pendure a maldita sacola, Walter. "

"Eu vou fazer isso", disse Wilson. "Você pode ir."

Ele fez isso, olhando para House. "Você está realmente apaixonado por ele, hein?"

"Eu levo meu trabalho a sério. Eu salvo vidas. A dos meus médicos e a dos meus pacientes ".

“Você não tem garantia de que ele sobreviverá.” Ele verificou o monitor questionadoramente. "Você tomou um litro de sangue e quase se matou com ele. Não posso imaginar que você teria feito isso para todos.

Ele fechou os olhos em resignação e fingiu amanhecer. Ele poderia guardar o sermão de Wilson na cortina para mais tarde, quando se sentisse forte o suficiente para aparar. A transfusão o havia drenado mais do que ele pensava. Mas ele tinha uma esperança justificada de que Chase estava subindo. Respiração e batimentos cardíacos não eram motivo de preocupação.

"Ele parece ruim", Wilson murmurou enquanto inspecionava o rosto de Chase. “Deve ter havido profissionais no trabalho. Criminosos de verdade, quero dizer. "

Como ele não recebeu resposta, ele logo trollou.

~~~

Ele se sentiu doente e não teve medo de demonstrá-lo imediatamente. Mais especificamente, ele teria se esquivado se ainda tivesse controle sobre seu reflexo de deglutição. Um líquido amarelado escorria de sua boca sobre o queixo, e ele o deixou ir com indiferença. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi a dor que o estava despedaçando. Ele não era mais indiferente a eles. Ele gemeu de horror e instintivamente tentou colocar o braço em volta do estômago. Quando ele permaneceu rígido e também doía, sua compostura terminara. Soluçando alto, ele se jogou para o lado, desorientado, arrancando a agulha da veia do braço esquerdo se alguém não o segurasse gentilmente e levantou a cabeceira da cama.

"Chase", disse uma voz claramente acima dele com um tremor. “Você acordou na AWR e sob anestesia de uma operação difícil. Quieto. Deite-se direito. Se você dobrar, a costura rasgará. "

Ele umedeceu os lábios rachados. Na posição supina em que o homem o trouxe, ele podia ver seu rosto, mas seus olhos não serviram. A imagem ficou borrada. Ele não estava usando uma bata de médico, mas tinha que ser um, um clínico. Parentes ou amigos geralmente não tinham acesso. Uma luz brilhou diretamente em seus olhos e ele os beliscou em alarme.

"Parece bom", diagnosticou o médico, que chegara tão perto do rosto que o nariz pontudo quase tocara sua pele. Quando ele se recostou, os contornos ficaram um pouco mais nítidos diante dos olhos cansados. Era casa.

Ele soltou um gemido. Parecia impossível falar, sua garganta estava seca. Ele também ardia de dor e desconforto. Ele vomitou novamente. Partes de sua garganta pareciam lascadas, tão doloridas que ele sentiu.

“Gostaria de lhe dar algo para conter a náusea, mas os antieméticos atualmente são um tabu. Você já está pendurado na agulha. "

Surpreso, ele olhou para o braço, que também estava doendo, e sangue derramava de um plasma enlatado.

"Eles perderam cerca de dois litros e meio de sangue", disse House, descuidando uma gaveta, puxando a tampa da seringa com os dentes e agora preparando uma injeção para facilitar a fase pós-anestésica, aliviando náuseas e dores. . Chase já pensara que os pacientes que os pediam eram mariquinhas. "E ainda vive. Antes de tudo, deixe alguém imitar você. "

Ele não o entendeu, mas reconheceu o alto-falante pelos dedos enluvados que deslizaram sobre sua veia antes de o médico injetar o antiemético com segurança e quase sem dor; por um momento ele saiu de casa para cuidar dele.

Ele queria ficar de olho nele, mostrar como estava agradecido por estar lá e impedi-lo de partir em primeiro lugar. Tudo era tão aterrorizante, a dor, o ambiente estéril em que apenas ele e House pareciam existir, representando um pouco da segurança de que precisava agora.

"Eu vou ficar aqui", assegurou o homem mais velho. "Eu prometi que faria isso, lembra?"

Ele resmungou de acordo antes que o sono o dominasse novamente.

House acordou ao lado de sua cama. Mais tarde Foreman e Cameron apalparam e entregaram-lhe um copo de refrigerante. Ele ficou surpreso por terem levado tanto tempo para fazer uma visita de cortesia ao colega gravemente ferido. Indignado, Cameron apontou para a bolsa de plasma como se fosse algo sujo.

"Esse é o seu sangue?"

"Fresco da bomba de gasolina", disse ele jovialmente. “É o mais valioso em termos de qualidade. O gelo derrete com força.

Um golpe no esperma congelado de seu marido morrendo de câncer, e ela o entendeu. Andando a meio caminho atrás de Foreman, ela fez beicinho para si mesma.

"Você fez isso de propósito", murmurou Foreman. "Para que ele pense que lhe deve algo até o fim."

"A comida enlatada ficou escassa. Eu não tinha intenção de dizer a ele cujo sangue estava fluindo em suas veias. Não que ele imagine alguma coisa ou seja secretamente seduzido por Cameron. Mas o pensamento é atraente. Eu vou pensar sobre isso. "

Como se para proteger Chase dele, Cameron se jogou na cama e acariciou o cabelo loiro entremeado. Sem dúvida, ele se tornara um pouco mais atraente desde a transfusão de sangue.

House fez uma anotação mental para observar como um lince. Ela não deveria tê-lo porque não precisava dele. Diferente dele. E o que era muito mais crucial: ela não deu nada a ele. Tudo o que ela pedia era amor físico e vontade de ser mimado por ela. Duas coisas que eram boas para ela , independentemente do que o parceiro quisesse. Mas nenhum relacionamento pode ser construído sobre isso.

Surpreendeu House por ela ter falhado mais do que ele a esse respeito. Ela acreditava que era benevolente, que dava o que os ajudava, mas o oposto era o caso. O que ela aspirava era dependência e veneração. Para uma extensão maior do que ele.

Ele queria que Chase fosse do jeito que era, não querendo suprimir seus talentos e lados positivos e negativos, em vez de revelá-los, para melhor ou para pior. Essa era a única maneira de desenvolver um personagem. Ela, por outro lado, queria virá-lo de cabeça para baixo, pois tentaria House se ele se envolvesse com ela. Graças a Deus ele não era um tolo, nem Chase. Mas Chase não viu a intenção dela tão claramente quanto ele. Ele havia dado a ela o passaporte apenas porque o que a tornara "relacionamento" não era mais suficiente para ele, e não porque, como House, ele sabia que tentar mudar seu parceiro envenenaria amizades.

"Você é um monstro."

"... sem o qual Chase não estaria respirando. Talvez eu não tenha me expressado com clareza suficiente, ou vocês dois são simplesmente médicos ruins demais para entender que uma perda de sangue acima de dois litros geralmente termina em morte. ”

"Tudo bem", ela ralou. "Estou me revisando. Você é seu salvador novamente. Por que você não me perguntou ou o Foreman? "

"Porque o Foreman é preto e você não é um doador adequado."

"Eu vou ficar aqui", ela ofereceu. "Então você pode ir para casa e descansar. Você parece quase tão acabado quanto ele. "

Ele ficou. Não apenas por desafio e solidariedade para com Chase. Ele sabia que estava trêmulo demais para ir para casa. Na verdade, ele estava tonto e um pouco doente. Wilson conseguiu, mas rejeitou o pensamento.

Ele ligava a cada meia hora e irritava Cuddy perguntando sobre Chase. Era melhor assim, embora ele gostasse de se livrar de seu imunologista consciente e, pela primeira vez, não tivesse idéia de como.

O paciente com doença celíaca, de quem Cameron o relatou em fragmentos, escapou tanto dele que não conseguiu mais solicitar um teste que ainda não fora realizado. Ele provavelmente teve que transferi-la para oncologia. Intolerância ao glúten não diagnosticada muitas vezes levou ao câncer de cólon.

Embora sentisse pena da mulher, ele ficou feliz por ter a cabeça limpa para Chase depois de decidir colocar Foreman em Hodgkins e, se o resultado fosse positivo, responsabilizar Wilson. Pelo menos esse câncer era tratável.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, Cameron examinou as páginas de uma revista médica. Em algum momento, ela saiu da sala e voltou com duas canecas fumegantes. A maneira como ela lhe entregou a caneca teve uma certa camaradagem no afastamento do AWR, e ele se permitiu relaxar um pouco os músculos. Ela não era uma ameaça, mas ele nunca se sentiu particularmente confortável em sua presença. Ela o viu de maneira enigmática e, estranhamente, ele tinha medo de confirmar sua personalidade em algum momento.

Pelo menos Chase tinha uma imagem clara dele. Ele era seu herói. Era simples, talvez até um pouco ingênuo. Ainda assim, ele preferia sua imparcialidade aos olhos críticos de Cameron. Especialmente desde que o conhecera como uma pessoa com erros nos últimos meses, o que não diminuiu sua admiração. Essa experiência era nova para ele e bonita ao mesmo tempo. E ele sabia que apenas Chase poderia se mostrar assim sem ter que se expor, assim como Chase apenas permitiu que House olhasse dentro de si. O incrível é que a grande diferença de idade entre eles dificilmente importava. Assim que se conheceram pessoalmente, as barreiras caíram. Às vezes, ele até acreditava que Chase era o mais maduro e experiente dos dois, medido por anos de vida. Obviamente, ele estava acostumado a aprender com ele como seu superior, a ser guiado. Mas na vida privada, suas qualidades freqüentemente se fundiam em uma, e era surpreendente que House também gostasse de ser liderado se o iniciador fosse chamado Chase. 

"Ele está dormindo há muito tempo", disse ela, a testa enrugada e se inclinou para verificar a dose do sedativo.

"Ele deveria também. A intervenção não foi brincadeira de criança. "

"Quem poderia ter feito isso tão mal? Ele não tem inimigos. "

Ele deu de ombros e tomou um gole de café. "Como você sabe? Você não é a babá dele, é? Não se preocupe, ele nos dirá assim que se sentir capaz. Ou talvez não. Talvez ele tenha vergonha de falar sobre isso. "

Por um momento, ela hesitou em responder. Então uma luz se acendeu e ela endireitou as costas e colocou as mãos na cruz. "Não, House, você não está falando sério."

"O que então? Eu posso fazer muito, mas as mentes nem sempre leem. "

Evidentemente, ela evitou seu olhar inquisitivo, virou o copo de papel nas mãos. Deve ter sido muito quente, mas ela obviamente não registrou. Seus olhos focaram no deslumbrante arco de mandíbulas de Chase.

"Poderia ter sido você? O golpe brusco ... como uma barra de ferro, um pôquer. Você tem um pedaço de pau. Foreman diz que Chase está brincando. Mas talvez tenha sido um pedido de ajuda. Você tem que ler nas entrelinhas com ele. Como você e suas metáforas. "

Ela suspeitava que isso traria prazer ou até satisfação ao bater Chase com a bengala? Que ela confiava nele! A criação de emergência era lisonjeada, porque era possível abordá-la com toda a resistência. No entanto, ele sabiamente manteve o argumento que o surpreendeu (de onde ele tirou isso?). Ele odiava violência.

Mas ele ficou calado, com pensamentos profundos e, no entanto, anotando cuidadosamente todas as mudanças no paciente. A respiração não estava tão constante quanto um minuto atrás, e sua expressão facial indicava que algo o estava incomodando. O mal-estar recorrente.

Ela o cutucou.

"Casa. Eu estou falando com eles. "

"Ele está acordando", ele disse suavemente, levantando a mão para parar um pouco antes de Chase mudar de posição e depois ofegar. O braço direito tocou a grade e ele a puxou de volta. House levantou-se e segurou-o, fazendo barulhos suaves.

Chase fez uma pausa e olhou para o rosto acima dele. Ainda estava com a barba por fazer de House, com assustadores olhos azuis dominando e confortando-o pela desorientação.

Ele tentou sorrir como um menino corajoso, e ele também. Como se ele quisesse chorar no momento seguinte, porque mamãe não segurou sua mão. House pegou o saudável e apertou-o gentilmente. Chase respondeu fracamente. O fato de House o entender sem palavras o comoveu, e ele fungou antes de murmurar algumas sílabas que eram vagamente semelhantes ao desejo de fluidos.

"Traga um copo grande de água", disse House a Cameron. "Não esqueça o canudo."

"Chase", ela disse amargamente para o meio-sono. "O que aconteceu? O que te confundiu? Casa? De quem você fugiu? Você tem que falar sobre isso, mesmo que se sinta desconfortável. Ele machucou você? "

Ele piscou incompreensivelmente, o que ela tomou como confirmação. "Como? Com o pau dele? Você não precisa responder. Se você piscar como eu, eu saberei. "

"Vá e traga a água para ele. Ele não entende sua tagarelice, você terá que esperar até que ele esteja lá novamente.

Ela recusou, então ele gemeu em seu lugar para conseguir o que ela queria. A temer que ele não tinha nada, e mesmo se ele e Chase um mistério tinha , ele iria mantê-lo.

Ela o parou na porta, ficando em seu caminho. "Eu vou. Você é muito fraco. Ela rangeu os dentes audivelmente. "E Chase precisa de você mais do que eu agora. Ele está pedindo por você. "

Ele sorriu para ela livre do ridículo. Sua visão veio como uma surpresa. "Obrigado. Tome seu tempo. "

Lágrimas silenciosas correram pelas bochechas afundadas quando House se sentou na cadeira aquecida por Cameron e esfriou a ardente cicatriz vermelha. Sempre permaneceria como um traço pálido na pele levemente bronzeada e ele tentou se acostumar. Cuidadosamente, ele passou os dedos sobre a colisão, dizendo a si mesmo que poderia ter colocado os fios mais finamente do que Leach, que era um assaltante.

Mas ele ficaria nervoso demais, emocionalmente envolvido demais para fazer um bom trabalho. A esse respeito, o momento em que ele se ressentiu contra o colega blasé teve vida curta.

"Não chore. Vai ficar tudo bem. Voce mora Isso é tudo que importa. "

"Sinto muito", ele soluçou. Ele escondeu o rosto com a mão esquerda. House gentilmente levou embora.

"Por que você fez isso?"

O que foi feito? Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Só que ele havia cometido um erro terrível. Os olhos afiados cravaram nos dele e ele engoliu em seco. Uma dor aguda percorreu sua garganta.

"Eu preciso saber, Chase. Eu sou seu médico. "

"Não", ele murmurou. "Não, não. Eu não quero - não posso fazer nada direito. "

"O que você não fez certo?"

"Por que você não me deixou morrer?"

House acariciou seus cabelos enfaticamente.

"Porque você foi gravemente ferido. Porque você significa algo para mim. Mais do que qualquer outra pessoa: se você se odeia por ser quem você é, deixe-me dizer que há pessoas que o valorizam por esse mesmo motivo. Você não deveria ir. Isso é pecado diante do seu deus e, mais importante - isso me machucaria muito. Você quer me machucar? Te machuquei? Essa é a sua vingança em mim? "

"Eu não sei", ele gaguejou indistintamente.

"Não faça isso", House disse, implorando, e Chase olhou para os trens estranhamente imóveis. A água se acumulou nas pálpebras inferiores de seu mentor, mas não correu. Felizmente. Ele teria chorado novamente imediatamente. "Nem pense nisso. Não fiz nada que justifique sua resposta a curto-circuito. Certo? "

Tremendo de desespero e inquietação, ele disse não enquanto involuntariamente amassava a roupa de cama e reconsiderava sua resposta.

"Não tenho certeza", ele finalmente admitiu honestamente. "Eu não me conheço mais."

"Porque?" Porque depois de uma longa odisséia de Oz do outro lado da lagoa e procurando por sorte, você encontrou um pouco disso na minha jaqueta? O que há de errado nisso? Ou não estou lhe dando o suficiente? Estou mantendo você muito baixo? "

"Não ... eu não sei ..." Apesar da dor, ele se endireitou. Sonolento, mas febril, ele beijou a têmpora grisalha. Como se estivesse fazendo pela primeira e última vez, House estremeceu. A taxa de pulso aumentou rapidamente no monitor; ele assistiu a tela pelo canto do olho e silenciosamente acalmou seu assistente médico, apenas com sons suaves. Somente quando teve certeza de que o ritmo cardíaco normalizou, ele fez um palpite ousado.

"Você não queria mais viver, não é? Você pensou que era apenas penitência pelo caminho errado em que eu o coloquei.

"Eu caí", Chase sussurrou. "Muito profundo."

Ele quase suspeitou. Ele poderia ter usado isso como uma parábola do anjo caído, mas sabia que Chase quis dizer isso literalmente. "De que?"

"A ponte. No parque ... eu não pensei. Eu não conseguia mais pensar, e ... de repente, era tão tentador simplesmente pular. Estava escuro, pulei o corrimão e caí.

Em terra dura ou asfalto, pelo menos seis metros abaixo dele. Chocado, House pressionou o rosto no pescoço de Chase e continuou a ouvir sem fôlego.

"Eu queria ficar longe de tudo, mas não estava. E eu ... não sabia que seria tão ruim assim. E que você ... que alguém sentiria minha falta. "

“E então você finalmente precisou do seu cérebro e veio até mim.” Ele levantou a cabeça para avaliar Chase. "Como eu mostro a você que você vale muito mais do que pensa? Ou que seu Deus fez um milagre acontecer sobrevivendo à queda sem grandes fraturas? ”

Ele não disse nada. O medo brilhou em seus olhos quando ele abriu os lábios e os fechou novamente sem fazer barulho.

Quando House o soltou, ele afundou pesadamente em seu ombro. Embora ele tivesse um bom domínio da anestesia, agora pode ser o momento ideal para fazê-lo falar. Com uma consciência clara, ele provavelmente não estaria mais pronto para isso.

"Diga-me e farei tudo para acabar com o problema, porque você pode ter que esperar muito tempo para obter uma resposta de cima. Tudo bem, sou um velho tolo, mas a vantagem de ser velho é a experiência de vida que você ainda não tem. Ouça o velho tolo. Eu não quero te possuir ou machucar. Se sim, fale comigo porque não sei quais foram os seus motivos para me deixar. Ou querer se punir por algo que não merece punição. Para descobrir, precisamos conversar um com o outro. Nós dois não somos muito bons nisso, mas podemos aprender. Eu quero ver você sorrir. Eles ponderam demais na vida. Fale comigo sobre o que a incomoda. Não consigo ler todos os desejos dos seus olhos. "

Sim E é exatamente isso que me assusta. Não na sua frente. Na minha frente.


	6. Parte 6

Para a mente de Chase, cheia de remédios e sedativos, o que ele estava pedindo era muito complicado; ele percebeu pelos gemidos de Chase na jaqueta.

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou o cheiro jovem e familiar sob a clínica penetrante, enquanto segurava o pescoço esguio e quente e circulava os dedos, um gesto inconsciente.

Ele não queria que Chase se sentisse um servo, seu escravo , mas seria difícil se render, mesmo que ele dissesse que queria lhe dar liberdade e escolha.

O simples fato de ele decidir voltar para o loft fez seu estômago roncar. Nem mesmo por causa dele.

Depois de tudo o que eles passaram juntos, o que virou a vida de Chase de cabeça para baixo, ele não era um solitário, embora sempre fingisse que toda a humanidade poderia lhe dar mais valor. Ele precisava de House, bem como o contrário, de uma maneira diferente. A palavra "protetor" não chegou, mas chegou mais perto do que ele queria ser para ele.

"Se você não falar comigo, alguém o fará. Quem gosta de vasculhar sua privacidade. Um psiquiatra, por exemplo. Ele determina que você corre o risco de suicídio e o escreve de uma maneira altamente oficial e sublinhada em vermelho em seu arquivo. Então você nunca poderá trabalhar para mim novamente, quanto mais outro médico. No máximo, para Albert Schweitzer na África distante, onde ninguém pode ler referências de qualquer maneira, e ele não está conosco há muito tempo. ”

Apesar da dor que deve ter causado movimento em sua condição, Chase começou a se esforçar para endireitá-lo.

"Eu estava ... bêbado."

House não levou esse argumento de ânimo leve. Ele já tinha visto do que Chase era capaz de se desesperar.

"Não foi sua primeira vez tentando. Bem, suas dificuldades naquela época eram de um tipo diferente, porque eu não conheço as novas, mas você ainda deve ser mais sábio hoje. Você sabe que beliscar não é uma solução. Eu não quero decepcioná-lo. Um empregador tem o direito de saber por que seu empregado não trabalha como um marido preocupado. E eu sou os dois, você esqueceu isso? "

Chase soluçou um pouco, mas o deixou enquanto o balançava.

A conversa foi interrompida por Cameron, que ficou petrificada na entrada quando ela pegou seu chefe e colega em um abraço tão grande; House removeu a grade à esquerda e sentou na beira da cama. Escondendo seu ciúme, ela foi até eles e deu a bebida a House.

"Estou terminando por hoje", ela o informou, olhando para Chase, que engoliu apressadamente, que revelou a House quem ela pensava ser um intruso. Não Chase, cujas acrobacias e maleabilidade na cama ainda perduravam. Uma perna doente era uma desvantagem durante o sexo. Além disso, ela certamente acreditava que ele não iria mais atender às demandas dela em sua idade avançada. Perseguir a cama, casa para animar. Ele quase riu alto.

"Cameron".

Ela girou nos calcanhares.

"Você está um minuto atrasado. Acabamos de fazer sexo desinibido. Não conte a ninguém. "

Ela ofegou profundamente no rosto; Chase levantou a cabeça do ombro de House e encontrou seu olhar.

Ele está brincando.

"Não é estranho, House!"

"Não? Eu pensei que você poderia gostar de participar ou assistir. Da próxima vez, biparei para você. "

Ele passou mancando por ela, deixou-a de pé e a jogou indiretamente para a vigilância noturna. Chase o teria acolhido em vez de Cameron, que agora o cutucaria. Ela pegou a mão dele e brincou com os dedos tão livremente como se fossem amantes. Mas ela não pediu nada, apenas o olhou preocupada. Ele poderia evitar isso fechando os olhos e logo adormeceu novamente.

~~~

De manhã, ela se sentou curvada na cadeira ao lado dele e cochilou. A cabeça dela caiu para o lado. Como um fantoche cujas cordas foram cortadas.

“Ei.”

Ela não respondeu. Ele mal se ouviu, mas relutou em tocá-la e assustá-lo. Ela provavelmente tinha dormido pouco. Havia sombras e traços de rímel embaçado sob seus olhos. 

No meio de seus pensamentos sobre acordá-la e ter uma conversa esclarecedora com ela (sobre o quê? Não havia nada a ser esclarecido), House explodiu com uma saudação de bom dia. Com um pequeno grito, Cameron se levantou e a empurrou de volta na cadeira com a bengala. Foreman descansava atrás dele, as mãos enterradas profundamente nos bolsos do casaco.

“Como está o paciente?” Ele checou a bolsa de banana recém-pendurada que alcançara o suporte de soro durante a noite e depois olhou para Chase, batendo brevemente com a bengala. "Você é."

"Bom", respondeu ele, surpreso com a arrumação de House.

"Tudo bem. - Cameron, você pode ir para casa. Até novo aviso, não preciso mais de você. Foreman faz o acompanhamento e, ao mesmo tempo, dá uma desculpa.

O neurologista olhou para ele. "Para quê?"

"Hmm ..." House estreitou os olhos e agiu como se tivesse que pensar nisso antes de sussurrar para Foreman a palavra-chave. "Digamos que uma garotinha de alegria sussurrou em meu ouvido que você e Chase jogaram seu encontro em confusão."

Com isso, ele se afastou, deixando um Foreman assustado. Chase também pareceu intrigado quando Foreman se sentou na cadeira e suspirou e de alguma forma graciosamente puxou o joelho para cima.

"Você disse a ele."

Ele não se lembrava mais da conversa com o chefe em frente à capela; ele estava muito agitado para recapitular. Basicamente, ele não se permitiu nenhuma emoção na clínica, e certamente não na frente de House, que interpretou a menor explosão de emoção como fraqueza e, em seguida, montou nela em todas as oportunidades.

"Não. Nem uma palavra. "

"Eu já pedi desculpas a você. Antes da sua cirurgia. Mas você realmente não estava lá, então novamente de todas as formas: desculpe por como foi a noite. Eu não quis repreendê-lo ou assustá-lo. Se você e House - ... não é da minha conta, desde que você não sofra. Mas você tem que me dizer, porque de alguma forma não estou realmente convencido. Você e ele - isso é - tsk - inimaginável. Ele é velho demais para você. E ele usa você. Grandes sentimentos e casa, simplesmente não andam juntos. ”

"Não é nada ... não é grande coisa. Ele me ajuda. Eu não poderia ter feito isso sem ele. Eu realmente superei isso. O que eu disse sobre isso: é verdade. Não me vejo mais como vítima. Não como o dos homens, nem como o de House. "

A cicatriz tremeu e ele parou, com o rosto contorcido, a mão pressionada para o lado. "Acredite ou não, é a verdade para mim. E não tente me convencer disso. Levei muito tempo para entender. "

Foreman, que de repente se lembrou de sua primeira tarefa, afastou as cobertas e verificou o fechamento da ferida, o fígado e a natureza do sangue estranho. 

"Você vai ficar com ele?"

Ele deu de ombros indeciso e inalou bruscamente enquanto seu braço direito queimava com dor repentina. Foreman gentilmente acariciou seu braço. "Eu acho. Se ele me deixar Eu - preciso dele e - eu sei que isso soa estúpido - talvez ele também seja eu. "

"Para os jogos dele."

"Sim", ele concordou, amassando os dedos, os olhos baixos. Ele não podia olhar Foreman nos olhos agora. Foi corajoso o suficiente para, pelo menos parcialmente, encorajar sua suposição.

"Por isso também. Nós estamos jogando. Mas isso é melhor do que não ser usado. Além disso, House não é um monstro. Eu poderia dizer para ele me deixar em paz e ele aceitaria. Ele me deixa em privacidade se eu pedir. "

"Isso significa que você gosta?"

Chase arrancou um blush nas cobertas. Ele queria se esconder debaixo dela e nunca mais saiu. Talvez Foreman tivesse encontrado algo há algumas semanas e agora estava ansioso para conseguir uma confissão picante dele. Traços que ele havia esquecido em sua correria agitada naquela noite. Manchas nos ladrilhos do banheiro ou salpicos na parede, que podem ter sido causados pela decapagem apressada das roupas. As características físicas do seu encontro bizarro - mais óbvio para ele do que a causa - o perturbaram porque não doeu ao longo do tempo .

A liberação de endorfina provavelmente superou a dor. Ele estava tão bêbado de felicidade e a fragrância picante de House tão perto de sua pele e em todos os lugares que tudo o mais parecia sem sentido para ele naquela noite e nos dias que se seguiram.

Depois disso, porém, o medo de pecar aumentou. Como o câncer, ele se espalhou dentro dele e não quis encolher (ele ouviu a resposta de House quando lhe contou isso: pense que a úlcera não pode ser um feto ).

O tempo que ele passou principalmente na cama com a casa privada em seu loft tinha sido um inferno. Ele queria estar lá para ele (e era fisicamente também), mas muitas vezes quando House o procurava com febre e uivos, ele quase enlouqueceu com medo de ficar fraco novamente, apenas por causa da dor dos idosos. distrair. 

"Porque não? Ele não me machuca. Nada que eu não queira Isso me faz sentir importante. Se não for para os outros, então para ele. Eu nunca fui importante para ninguém. Não é importante o suficiente. ”

E isso não era mentira, por mais melodramático que isso parecesse.

"Ele é meu chefe, mas essa não é a chave. Se você o conhecesse como eu, você seria mais cuidadoso com seu julgamento sobre nossa coexistência. O que você implica não apenas o ofende. "

Foreman soltou outro suspiro profundo e deu um tapa nas coxas, resignado.

"Tudo bem. Embora eu duvide que House se ofenda e provavelmente lisonjeie Cameron e minha preocupação. Mas se você não gosta de algo, sabe com quem pode conversar, ok? Não vou exagerar como Cameron. É só que ... bem, ele gosta de você, você nem sempre vê as coisas objetivamente. Eu acho que te entendo. Pelo menos um pouco. Vocês estão sozinhos, então o que há de errado em se divertir com ele? - Seu fígado está bom, assim como a cicatriz, e o sangue de House corre por suas veias como se você tivesse nascido com ele. Está tudo bem. É claro que precisamos fazer alguns testes mais tarde e mantê-lo sob observação por alguns dias, mas até agora não há motivo para reclamar. ”

Quando Foreman começou a se levantar, Chase agarrou seu braço e o segurou com força.

Ele estava pálido até os lábios, seus olhos se arregalaram em descrença, e ele teve que pigarrear antes de começar a falar. Foreman ficou quase surpreso que ele foi capaz de emitir outro som, de repente ele pareceu tão perturbado.

" Sangue da casa ?"

O colega coçou o pescoço de vergonha. "Ele não te disse nada? Então é melhor eu ir agora. "

"Casa doada para mim? - Capataz ... "

Ligar não ajudou; ele se foi. Como se ele tivesse perseguido o corpo nos calcanhares.

~~~

Ele ficou sozinho por um longo tempo e cochilou durante a manhã. Ele sentiu falta do fato de que Cameron veio visitá-lo e renovou a ingestão de vitaminas. House, no entanto, ficou invisível na parede de vidro e espiou dentro da sala. Primeiro, ela acariciou a bochecha de Chase e depois a costura, mudou o curativo. Uma contração correu pelo corpo de House quando ele decifrou suas frases murmuradas para Chase.

"Eu não posso mais te ajudar. House foi mais rápido. Foi uma jogada inteligente por ele, mas era malicioso. O plasma enlatado não acabou. Não acredite nele quando ele tentar lhe explicar. Ele quer acorrentá-lo a si mesmo, e ele tem todos os meios para fazê-lo. Não deixe que ele te possua. Você tem que resistir a ele, ouviu? " 

Com que habilidade ela o manipulou. Através de seu subconsciente. O truque poderia ter vindo dele. Cameron tinha aprendido mais com ele em dezoito meses do que ela teria admitido. Ainda assim, ele estava abalado, só um pouquinho, mas era ele.

Ele não teria usado seu próprio sangue se o que ela disse a Chase fosse verdade. Mas ele não se arrependeu do passo, apesar de ainda estar trêmulo de joelhos por tirar sangue.

Wilson dera-lhe o jantar ontem, enchia-o de vinho tinto e engordava-o com bife frito médio, do qual jorrava sangue a cada mordida.

Às vezes Wilson tinha idéias estranhas. Pensei que House era a avó doente de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Todos os alunos do primeiro semestre riram de um método de tratamento tão desatualizado para corrigir a deficiência de ferro. A única conseqüência disso foi que agora os bifes difíceis de digerir roncavam como pedras no estômago.

Quando ela saiu, ela quase colidiu com ele. Ela franziu a testa enquanto conseguia cortar a irritação por trás do rosto assustado. Ela sabia que ele estava ouvindo.

"Não estou mentindo para meus pacientes", disse ele. "Você deveria me conhecer tão bem agora."

Ela passou por ele, ofegante, privando-o deliberadamente do equilíbrio por um momento. Ele se afastou na direção oposta.

Foi somente à noite, quando as enfermeiras da noite estavam lá e Chase se refrescou que ele retornou ao quarto do hospital. Chase estava sentado na cama, olhando pela janela, atrás da qual o céu escuro se tornava vermelho de tirar o fôlego.

Chase de repente virou a cabeça quando ele entrou. "Vá embora. Por favor "

"Meu sangue está fervendo em suas veias? Esse é um bom sinal. Então você absorveu sem protestar. "

Foreman não mentiu para ele, uma tese à qual ele se apegou. O sangue de House era chantagem. O ruim era que Chase realmente se sentia comprometido agora, mesmo que ele não tivesse tido escolha. Sem House, ele teria sangrado até a morte.

"Por quê?", Ele perguntou. "O que você quer com isso? Você quer que eu seja eternamente grato a você e beije seus pés?

"Isso não seria um começo ruim. Você realmente deveria me entender melhor agora, se alguém acreditar no ditado popular dos mentirosos. Eu fluo em um sexto de você. Se tudo correr bem, até o fim de sua vida. Não sei você, mas gosto da ideia. É quase mais íntimo do que sexo. "

Mais uma vez ele o humilhou, mas a culpa foi dele. House o fez sutilmente dependente; algo que os colegas o avisaram. Mas em sua ilusão, sua teimosia, ele não queria ouvir. Ele pensou que estava investigando propriedades que não existiam em House. Calor, compaixão, talvez até carinho.

"Estou ligando para a irmã", ele ameaçou. Seu pulso acelerou e ele olhou para o dispositivo próximo a ele. Ele não era mais um sedativo; Foreman desaconselhou isso porque seu organismo teve que se recuperar dos rigores da operação.

" Estou aqui", House apontou enfaticamente. "Eu peso doze deles."

Ao contrário de sua observação presunçosa, uma sombra caiu sobre a fisionomia sombria. Estranhamente, ele não havia chegado um passo mais perto. E como se fosse de um poder superior, Chase de repente sentiu o medo que vinha de House. Por trás da mascarada da zombaria, havia o medo de ter conseguido algo que terminava em renovada melancolia e isolamento.

Ele não sabia dizer por que estava fazendo isso, mas estendeu a mão como se pedisse reconciliação. O grandalhão mancou lentamente em sua direção, até poder segurar os dedos. Ele não lhe deu a mão. Mas os dedos pareciam úmidos.

"Chase", ele começou, e sua voz, que acabara de soar sarcástica, estava embargada.

"Eu posso entender que você me odeia como é. Mas não foi por isso que fiz. Você pode ir se achar melhor. Eu não estou segurando você através de uma transfusão de sangue. Isso seria barato. Não faço nada barato, principalmente quando se trata de você. "

Ele gentilmente aumentou a pressão em sua mão, forçando-o a cair na beira da cama. Agora House estava tão perto que Chase podia ver a emoção em seu rosto que ele estava desesperadamente lutando; ele até baixou os olhos. Chase nunca saiu vitorioso em um duelo visual com House.

"Eu sei", ele disse suavemente. "E eu quero lhe mostrar que valho a pena."

House levantou a cabeça e olhou atentamente para ele, sem se mexer. A boca de Chase finalmente se espalhou. A linda boca sensual com aquele sorriso especial que ele guardou para momentos especiais. Por momentos que só lhes pertenciam.

Seu sotaque esticado envolveu House como seda, como o braço que o envolvia e o cabelo loiro que timidamente se aninhava em seu ombro.

"Você tem tempo para o pôr do sol?"


End file.
